


The end of the world, and you want what?

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Michael just killed all the witches and warlocks in front of Cordelia and brought them back. What he wants not to kill them all may be too big of a price to pay.





	1. Chapter 1

Inside Outpost 3, Michael had managed to kill all of the warlocks and witches, besides Cordelia. He brought them all back to life. The ultimate move to show Cordelia just how powerful he is. She fought against him as hard as she could, but she had failed.

Now, here they all sit at a huge rectangular table. The witches sitting on one side with Cordelia in the middle. The warlocks, whom are now frightened of Michael, sit on the other side with no other than the Antichrist in the middle, staring directly at the Supreme. Everyone is covered with blood, Michael from slaughtering them all, Cordelia from trying to save them, and everyone else from being murdered.

Cordelia couldn’t control the tears that ran down her face. None of them were strong enough to go against him, they were at his mercy. She quickly wiped at her tears before putting her hand back into her lap. She looked up to see Michael smiling mockingly at her.

“Please, Cordelia. Don’t cry,” he said in a patronizing tone. He ran a single finger around the top of his wine glass. He slowly took a drink and sat the glass back down. The glee in his eyes and his wicked smile never left his face. He saw the terror on her face. He laughed. “I’m not going to kill you, or any of you for that matter.”

He looked around at the witches and warlocks, who all matched Cordelia’s look of terror, taking in how triumphant he’d been over them mere minutes ago. The witches, who’d stupidly thought they were more powerful than him. And the warlocks, who’d stood aside while he killed them and watched Cordelia’s desperate attempt to fight him off but became terrified and tried to fight him when he’s began killing them off one-by-one.

He’d wanted Cordelia to watch him kill everyone and realize how helpless and powerless she truly was against him. When they were the only two alive, he’d walked over to her with a knife in his hand. The moment she realized she was going to die. He brought the knife to her throat, she didn’t try to run or fight, she’d simply accepted her fate.

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kill her. He’d taken great pleasure in the moment. But he couldn’t kill her. She was too important, he needed her. He said, “Open your eyes and look at me,” with as much hatred as he had.

She opened her eyes and Michael felt them pierce into hat little of a soul he had. Instead of slitting her throat, he gave her an unsettling look and she heard coughing to her right. Michael eased the knife away from her throat just enough so she could turn her head. She saw John Henry holding to his chest, coughing, and sitting up. Seconds later, Behold was coming back to life, followed by the rest of the warlocks.

Her mouth gaped open, why would he kill them and immediately revive them? They locked eyes and Michael’s face got uncomfortably close to hers. “Now, I’m going to revive your witches and we’re all going to share a glass of wine in the dining room. Then, I’m going to tell you what you’re going to do for me in exchange for your lives. If any of you make one false move, I will kill them all again only this time they will stay dead.” His eyes roamed down her body and back up to her eyes, like he was sizing her up and daring her to try something, and he continued, “And this time I won’t be kind enough to spare you.”

He revived the witches and gave them the same warning. So far, no one had spoken, too traumatized by what just happened. No one drank their wine, they just sat in silence, waiting for Michael to say something. His eyes bore into Cordelia. She was tired of his games, she finally asked, “What do you want?”

He smirked as he folded his hands together in front of him. “Oh, Cordelia. You’re going to want to drink your wine first.”

She felt rage shoot through her. She barked out, “No! Go ahead and say it or just kill me now! I’m not playing your games.” All the witches and warlocks were looking between them apprehensively, afraid of what Cordelia’s challenge would bring.

To Cordelia, Michael’s eyes got even more demonic. He matter-of-factly said, “I want you to give me a child.” Cordelia let out a breathy laugh out of disbelief, “Well, I can’t have children. I’m infertile.”

His gaze never left hers. “Yes, you can have children. Your husband before was a witch hunter, did you really think you would get pregnant by him?” Cordelia’s mouth dropped open, “How do you know that?” The corner of his lips turned up, “I’m the Antichrist, I know everything. And like I said, you’re perfectly capable of having children.”

Cordelia quickly looked away from him and to her witches before looking back at him. She laughed, “I’m not having a child with you.”

“Yes, you will.” He stood up and leaned forward, over the table with his hands planted firmly on the table top. “You will let me impregnate you, you will give birth to my child, then you will help me raise him or her. That is the price for all of your lives, witches or warlocks.”

Cordelia’s laughter from before had completely vanished. She looked at him with wide eyes. “Why me?”

“You’re the Supreme, who better than the most powerful witch on Earth?”

She didn’t know what to say. John Henry spoke up, “Come on, doesn’t that seem a little extreme? Forcing her to bear your child?” Michael gave him a steely gaze and slowly said, “No, that is my price.”

Misty spoke up from beside Cordelia, “Cordelia, don’t do it. Don’t let him force ya into this. He’s evil.” She grabbed Cordelia’s hand with both of hers and squeezed, “Ya don’t have to give yourself away for us.”

 


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia gives him her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems a little random, but I was bored. :P

Cordelia wrapped her other hand around Misty’s as a tear rolled down her cheek. Aerial quickly said, “Cordelia, do it. If you don’t you will get us all killed.” Cordelia stared into Misty’s eyes and then took in Mallory, Coco, and Madison’s sad and scared expressions. She knew that behind her, Zoe, Queenie, and Myrtle’s expressions were similar.

Myrtle shot at Aerial, “Don’t be such a pompous ass, encouraging our sweet Cordelia to give herself to the Devil!” Cordelia looked into Misty’s eyes one last time, she couldn’t let them all die, especially at the hands of him. She pulled one hand away and wiped the tear away. She turned to look straight at Michael while still holding onto Misty’s hand. “I’ll do it.” Michael gave her a sickly satisfied look.

"CORDELIA!” Myrtle exasperated. Cordelia looked over at her with a look of defeat, “Myrtle, I can’t let you all die…not again.” Myrtle pulled her into a hug, Cordelia pulled her hand free from Misty’s and hugged her back with everything that she had left in her. Myrtle stroked the back of her hair as Cordelia let the tears fall one last time. Myrtle said, “My dear little bird, some things are worth dying for.”

Cordelia quickly wiped her eye with her knuckle and forced herself to stop crying. She pulled out of the hug and softly said, “I’m not being the reason why you die.” Then, she gave Michael a harsh look, “When are we going to do it?”

“Cordelia, ya can’t trust him,” she looked over to see Misty crying. Cordelia caressed her cheek as she whimpered out, “He could get ya pregnant and kill us anyway.”

"She’s just going to have to trust me,” Michael said harshly, he was starting to get impatient with them. “To answer your question Cordelia, I was thinking we do it right now.”

“WHAT?” Cordelia’s attention was back on him. He stared her down, “Let’s not waste any time, now. Just rip the band aide off, of course if you don’t get pregnant, we’ll have to do it again.” He delighted in her deer-in-the-headlights look. He used a hint of amusement when he said, “I assure you that I can please you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Her expression hardened, “Fuck you.” He had a neutral expression now and replied, “You are about to.” If looks could kill, he’d be dead right now. He stood up straight, no longer leaning on the table, “I’m going to my bedroom, I expect you to join me in ten minutes or I will finish what I started.”

He vanished down the hall and everyone else stood up, relieved to be out of his presence. As soon as they stood up, Misty pulled Cordelia into a hug. Cordelia reciprocated as Misty sobbed into her shoulder. Cordelia closed her eyes and let the hug soothe her. “I love ya,” she heard Misty mumble. The hug looked more like two lovers than friends.

All the other witches, and even the warlocks crowded around as they pulled out of the hug. All the witches took turns hugging Cordelia until Madison was standing in front of her. The younger witch stepped close to her and whispered, “He’s hot, try to forget what he is and pretend he’s a random guy.” Then, Madison actually hugged her.

Cordelia turned and the warlocks were standing in front of her. “Thank you, Cordelia. For the cause,” Aerial said. She hated his smug face, “Fuck you, you smug motherfucker." He seemed taken aback. John Henry stepped up to her, “No, really. Thank you,” he said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and caressed her cheek with his other hand and he kissed her.

When he pulled away, she furrowed her brow, she didn’t know where that came from. Behold patted her shoulder and offered her a weak smile. She turned back to her witches and said, “I guess I should go,” she attempted her own weak smile before walking out of the room and down the hallway.

Cordelia knocked on his door and heard, “Come in.” She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over until he was standing in front of her. Cordelia felt hatred rush through her veins at how much she hated him. “Don’t look at me like that, you’ll enjoy it.”

Michael had to admit to himself that he  was going to thoroughly enjoy this. He’d never been affected by carnal urges of the flesh like humans were. But there was something about Cordelia, she was very beautiful, but there was also the fact that she was the only person he’d encountered in his short time on Earth that had true power. Still not as powerful as him, but power, nevertheless.

He looked down her body, at the tattered and bloody black dress and cape that she wore. He couldn’t deny that he wanted to see what she had under there. He met her eyes, “Get down on your knees and pleasure me.”

“What?” she grumpily said. He grabbed onto the back of her hair with his right hand, “I said, get down on your knees and pleasure me." She roughly pushed his hand away, hard enough that he stumbled back a few steps, “NO!” she yelled. He dropped his hand to his side and laughed, “You have some bite in you.” He felt himself getting hard at the fact that she wouldn’t just submit to him.

No way was Cordelia going to suck his dick, he didn’t deserve it. She tried to clear her mind as she took in his facial features. Madison was right, he was attractive. It was a terribly messed up situation and she was forced into it, but she found herself curious.

Michael’s hands went to unbutton her cape and it feel to the floor behind her. Next thing she knew, he was pulling her dress over her head. She was left in black lacy panties and a black lacy bra.

His eyes took in the pale, smooth skin that was exposed. She did look good, he felt a feral urge trying to overtake him, but he wouldn’t let it just yet.

Cordelia pushed his dinner jacket off his shoulders, and he shrugged out of it. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, she wasn't going to be the only vulnerable one left in their underwear. She pushed it back off his shoulders and down his arms. It landed in the floor and she took in his toned chest and his arms. He does have a nice body and his long, thick hair frames his face perfectly. 

He gave her a smirk as she undid his belt. "My, my you're eager." She harshly replied, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm just not going to be the only one naked."


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.

Cordelia unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She could feel his bulge while unzipping his pants. As much as she hated it, she could feel herself getting wet. She pulled his pants down to his knees and stood back up. “Take them off,” she calmly told him.

He pulled them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. He noticed Cordelia’s eyes on the bulge underneath his boxers. He felt powerful in the moment, so he grabbed her by the waist and attacked her mouth with a harsh kiss. She wasn’t receptive immediately, but the force of his lips coaxed hers to interact.

He grabbed her ass with one hand, causing her to let out a quiet moan. He took the chance to stick his tongue in her mouth and Cordelia’s tongue met his to fight for dominance. Neither of them gave up. Michael grabbed onto her breasts with both hands and squeezed hard. She took a sharp intake of breath and he roughly bit down on her plump bottom lip.

His hands went to the back of her bra and he quickly unhooked it. He pulled away from her to pull the bra down her arms and threw it down on the floor. Those breasts looked perfect to him, perky and delicious. He had the urge to put them in his mouth, but he ignored it to pull her underwear down her legs and off.

His eyes took in her naked body as he slowly stood back up. Never in his life had he experienced these urges, for a woman or man. But right now, he was salivating to be joined with her.

Cordelia saw the look in his eyes, it was similar to the look that was in every other man’s eyes she’d had sex with. It surprised her, she thought the Antichrist wasn’t affected by such things, but clearly, she’d been wrong. She reached over and wrapped her hands around the waistband of his boxers.

She squatted down to pull them down his legs. His dick sprang out at eye level with her. It was undeniable that it looked good and she craved to put it between her legs. She quickly thought about going back on her refusal to suck on it, but she couldn’t give him that satisfaction, not yet anyway. She helped him step out of the boxers and stood back up.

They held eye contact for a couple seconds before either of them made a move. Finally, Michael reached his hand out and grabbed Cordelia’s upper arm. He slid it down her arm, to her wrist, and then he reached and placed his hand on her lower stomach. He broke eye contact as his finger slid down over her clit, to which Cordelia bit her lip to keep from moaning.

He looked back into her eyes as he ran his finger down through her folds, back up, and down again. “Cordelia…,” he said in a fake surprised voice, then his voice was even when he said, “You act like you don’t want this, but you’re slick.”

He kept running his finger through her folds while watching her like a predator. Not wanting to let him have the upper hand, she lightly wrapped her hand around his penis and started slowly stroking. She noticed how shaky his breathing became. She slyly replied, “Here I thought you wanted a child, you just wanted an excuse to get in my pants.” She could tell her stroking was having quite the effect on him.

He moved his hand away from her and bit out, “Come on, Miss Supreme, show me what you’ve got.”

She let go of his dick to wrap her arm around his neck. She leaned up to forcibly and hungrily kiss him. Now, there was no way to deny that they wanted to fuck. Michael’s hands wrapped around her and Cordelia’s free hand firmly planted itself on his cheek. Their lips and tongues fought each other as Cordelia started pressing against his body to urge him backwards.

Michael started stepping back at her encouragement until his back impactfully hit a wall. Cordelia’s arm moved from around his neck to press down on his shoulder, urging him to slink down the wall and to the floor. Cordelia never moved away from him and when he was sitting on the floor, she was straddling him.

She broke the rough kiss to look down and admire his dick before sinking down onto it. A loud guttural moan escaped her lips and the grunt Michael let out matched it in hunger. His fingers were pressing hard into the skin on her side and back as she used both hands to grip his head just behind his ears.  

She moved up and down on him in a rough pace. Moans and groans of pleasure escaped both of them. They looked at each other with dark lust-filled eyes. Cordelia’s eyes went to his lips and she gave into the urge to kiss them roughly again.

They made out through the moans and groans as Cordelia rode him. It felt really good, Cordelia could feel his dick rubbing against her g-spot every time she moved down on him. She pulled back out of the kiss to focus on the sensations deep inside her. Her grip on his head got tighter as she let out a loud, “Oh!”

It was at that moment that Michael took it upon himself to grab her sides tightly and push himself forward, causing her to start falling backwards as he got up to his knees. Her back hit the floor with a thud as Michael started thrusting into her slow and hard. Slowing her rhythm down just enough to keep either of them from cumming.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither want to give up on the battle of dominance.

Michael looked down into her eyes and grunted as he fucked her slow and hard. Cordelia pinched at handfuls of skin on his back and squeezed her knees against him as her legs writhed, this wasn’t enough for her and she wanted to be on top.

In the blink of an eye, Michael was laying flat on his back on the bed with Cordelia on top of him, riding him again. Her hands balled into fists on his chest. Michael humored her at first and allowed her to start grinding on him and rolling her hips into him.

Her hot moans filled the air. Michael took note that she was already well versed in how to use her hips. He let his hands rest on them as they worked their magic, but he couldn’t let Cordelia have it that easily. He chuckled and said, “Transmutation, really? I can do that too.”

Next thing Cordelia knew, they were standing up against the side wall. Cordelia was the one against the wall and Michael picked her right leg up and wrapped it around his hip. She held onto the back of his shoulders as he fucked her, only this time it was hard _and_ fast.

“Oh!” she moaned loudly as her hand grabbed onto the dresser and knocked a vase to the floor, breaking it. She gripped onto the edge of it, because Michael was fucking her _good_. Michael pulled her away from the wall, reached down and hooked his arm under her right knee, and then did the same with her other leg. Cordelia grabbed onto his shoulders to hold herself up.

He pulled her up into the air and slammed her back down fully onto his penis. Very loud moans left both of them, this penetration was so deep. Michael did it again and again. He bared his teeth at the intensity, being overtaken by human pleasures. Cordelia didn’t bare her teeth, instead her lips were parted, she didn’t think she could force them together if she wanted to as moan after moan escaped.

Michael dropped her legs and her feet hit the floor. She pushed him back, step after step, and roughly pushed him to the floor. She immediately dropped to her knees, grabbed his penis, and looked him in the eye as she guided him back inside her.

She roughly bounced up and down on him. Then, she quickly decided to lift herself up and turn her back to him. She sank back down on him. She heard Michael groan behind her, and she felt his fingers run down her spine. Instead of moving up and down on him, she started moving her hips around in a circular motion.

“Uhh,” Michael groaned. Cordelia moaned too, and then Michael grabbed her arm and said, “Turn around, I want to see your face while you use me to penetrate yourself.” Cordelia smirked to herself and then brought herself up off of him and turned back around.

She lowered herself on him. Her hands wrapped tightly on the tops of his shoulders as she went to town riding on him. Her head leaned back a little at the sensation. Suddenly, she felt Michael’s thumb stroking her clit. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and her back slightly arched.

“Mmm,” she moaned as she rolled her hips into him. She looked down and saw the smirk on his face. “Beg me,” he taunted, as his thumb stopped moving and only pressed onto her clit now. She let her bottom lip pop back out and pulled herself up so that she was only hovering over his penis, she smirked and said, “That goes both ways.” He huffed from disapproval and suddenly they were back on the bed with Cordelia underneath him.

He braced himself on the bed with his hands and started fucking her as rough as he could. She dug her nails into his shoulderblades. Michael reached his hand down and pinched her clit between his index finger and thumb, making her yelp from the roughness.

He dug his thumb nail and fingernail into her clit as he fucked her. Cordelia gasped loudly as her own nails dug deeper into his skin. It hurt, but it brought every nerve ending alive, and she _liked_ it. Her knees pressed into his hip bones as she moaned, “Ooooh.”

Michael began swiping at her clit with his middle finger as his nails still dug in. Cordelia shivered and writhed her hips back into the mattress, trying to lessen the pressure. But Michael wouldn’t let her get away and his penis was sliding against her g-spot magnificently.

She couldn’t be still and her knees her rubbing up and down his hips. Michael said, “That’s how to make the Supreme squirm.”

She moaned louder than before, and they spilled out one after the other at his grand assault. It was the most amazing thing she’d ever felt. Her toes curled and she felt her orgasm coming. It hit her like a brick wall and she half-screamed and half-whined as it rushed through her body.

Her back arched, pushing her chest up into Michael, and her nails dug into his shoulderblades even deeper. She let out a guttural moan as her head tilted back into the mattress. Michael grunted again and again as her felt her tightening around him. He thought she felt amazing and he came in her with a loud groan as she started coming back down.

He finally released her clit and Cordelia pulled her nails out of his skin, she put her palms flat on him now and held him against her as she still felt little busts of pleasure shot through her vagina. Michael’s body collapse on her as they tried to even out their ragged breathing.

When Cordelia’s aftershocks stopped, she let go of him and he slowly pulled out of her. Both of them, although neither of them would ever admit it, whined at the loss of contact with the other. Michael climbed over her leg and laid down beside her, wiping the sweat form his brow. Both of them had worked up quite the sweat.

They looked at each other. Michael said, “Let’s see if you conceived, if you didn’t, we’ll have to do this again.”

“Right,” Cordelia replied.

They both got up and put their clothes back on. Cordelia felt extreme soreness at her center from all the pounding and her clit felt like a knife had just sliced through it. Michael, getting dressed feet away from her, felt like his dick was so sore that it’d have to fall off from Cordelia’s rough treatment to it.

They both walked slowly to the door, Michael opened it and said, “After you.”


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia finds out if she's pregnant or not.

A month went by and Cordelia wondered if she was pregnant or not. She knew it was still very early and she didn’t feel any different, but she wasn’t one for suspense. She’d talked to Misty and Myrtle about how impatient she was becoming. Misty mentioned to her that if she let her get close enough to her that she’d be able to feel if there was a life force inside her.

Cordelia, Misty, and Myrtle went to find Michael. He was sitting by the fireplace in the lounge room. He looked up at the women curiously. His eyes landed on Cordelia and she said, “Come to my room with us, Misty’s going to find out if I’m pregnant.”

Inside Cordelia’s room, she asked Misty what she needed to do. “Lay on the bed, under the covers.” Cordelia went to the bed and she folded the cover down and crawled under them. Michael walked over to stand by her left side as Misty and Myrtle stood on the right.  

Cordelia’s eyes found Misty’s and the Cajun said, “Pull your dress up over your stomach, I need skin to skin contact.” Cordelia did as she was told, leaving the covers to conceal her body from the waist down. Misty sat down on the bed and faced her.

She smiled sweetly at Cordelia and asked, “Ready to find out?” Cordelia smiled and said, “Yes!” Misty reached down and placed both of her hands on Cordelia’s stomach. She tried not to get lost in how soft her skin was underneath her hands, she looked up at Cordelia’s sweet face. _Focus, Misty_ …

She looked back to Cordelia’s stomach and focused her energy. She started to feel a humming on her palms from the life force inside Cordelia’s womb. She smiled widely and looked up at Cordelia’s face. She enthusiastically said, “Oh my God, you’re pregnant!”

Cordelia’s expression became excited, “Really?” Misty nodded furiously. Cordelia’s mouth fell open from surprise, she looked up at Michael and happily said, “We’re having a baby.” She had wanted a child for so long that she was happy even though the father was the Antichrist.

Michael looked down at her, smiling. He stroked the back of her head, “That’s great, Cordelia. I knew you were the right one.” Cordelia smiled back at him and looked down at her stomach, where Misty’s hands still were. Misty glanced down at her hands and laughed as she said, “Oh,” and moved her hands away.

Cordelia pulled her dress back down and pulled the covers off herself. She stood up beside Michael, who patted her shoulder. Then. She walked around the bed and over to Myrtle. Myrtle smiled and pulled her into a warm hug, “Cordelia, you’ll finally have a child of your own. Now, if only you can curb the demonic seed that made him or her.”

Cordelia didn’t say anything back as she hugged her, she’d voiced the concern that Cordelia had deep down. Being fathered by the Antichrist would have to have an effect on the child, but she didn’t want to think about that right now.

The four of them went to meet everyone else in the dining room. Myrtle and Misty took two of the empty seats. Michael and Cordelia stopped at the head of the table, Michael authoritatively said, “Your attention please.” Everyone looked at them, Michael calmly said, “Cordelia is with child.”

They were offered congratulations and smiles from most of the witches and warlocks. Michael sat down at the head of the table. Cordelia took the empty chair to his left that was also beside John Henry. After they sat down, everyone began eating. Between bites, Cordelia felt John Henry’s hand on her shoulder. He was softly rubbing his thumb back and forth as he leaned over and said, “Congratulations.”

He kissed the side of her head before pulling away. Cordelia offered him a smile and said, “Thanks.” John Henry turned his attention back to his food and Cordelia looked over at Michael to see him glaring at them. She mouthed to him, “What?” and he just looked at his plate and began eating, so she did the same.

After diner, everyone did their own dishes. Cordelia and John Henry were the last two waiting to use the sink, everyone else went their own ways, leaving them alone in the kitchen area. After washing their dishes and putting them away, John Henry said to her, “I’ve got to say, I wasn’t surprised to learn that you’re pregnant.”

She turned to face him, “And why’s that?”

“You’re glowing.”

She playfully rolled her eyes, “Yeah, right.” He stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, “I’m serious, you look radiant.” Cordelia shyly smiled at him as he looked down at her, his face was just inches away and she noticed a look of desire in his eyes.  Her lips fell out of their smile as she felt the tension building between them.

He leaned down, bringing his face closer. He paused with his nose brushing against hers. She felt her heartrate pick up as she waited for him to kiss her.

Finally, he made the move and pressed their lips together. It started out gentle, but it quickly filled with more desire. Their lips moved together, and Cordelia held onto his biceps as John Henry’s other hand rested on her hip.

She felt his tongue press against her bottom lip, and she parted her lips for him. Their tongues swirled together erotically. Cordelia softly moaned and they separated to catch their breath.


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia & John Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking I'm going to bring some Foxxay in next chapter.

Two weeks went by and Cordelia was walking down the hallway when she saw John Henry round the corner. They smiled at each other. “Hey,” Cordelia said as she stopped in her tracks. John Henry closed the distance between them and immediately wrapped his arms around her. “Hey, yourself,” he replied and then he pulled her into a heated kiss.

Cordelia grabbed onto his bicep with her right hand and let her other hand grab into the material of his shirt as she kissed him back. The kiss quickly deepened, and their tongues were moving together. John Henry let one hand fall down to grab her ass.

Cordelia pulled out of the kiss, looked up at him with doe eyes and asked, “Want to go to my room?” He gave her a flirty smile and said, “Yeah,” as he squeezed her ass. She gave him a very sexual look as she started pulling him backwards down the hallway with her.

When they were halfway down the hall, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him as she pressed her whole body into him. She quickly broke the kiss as suddenly as she had started it, then she turned around, with her hand still wrapped in his shirt, and pulled him to her bedroom door.

They stepped inside and Cordelia let go of him so she could shut the door. They sat down on the bed side by side, leaning against the headboard, with John Henry closer to the door. Their lips quickly met again. It was very passionate.

John Henry’s hand was on the back of her head and he slid it down her neck and over her collarbone, then he slid it inside her dress and bra. His hand cupped her breast, Cordelia moaned into his mouth as he gently massaged her breast and played with her nipple.

Cordelia’s hands tangled in his hair. He pulled out of the kiss to pull her dress and bra strap over her shoulder so he could pull her breast out. He stroked his thumb over her nipple one last time before bringing his mouth down and softly licking and sucking on it. Cordelia moaned and arched into his touch.

He let his mouth go back to hers and she pulled the cup of her bra and her dress back up to cover her breast. They kept making out and John Henry’s hand slid up her leg. His fingers pushed her underwear aside. His fingers went to her entrance, he could feel that she was wet, and he pushed two fingers inside.

He started slowly thrusting and Cordelia kissed him even more passionately as she let him finger her. She roughly bit his bottom lip and let her hands go down to work at his belt. As soon as she started to work it loose, there was a knock at the door.

Their eyes shot open and they quickly broke the kiss, John Henry pulled his fingers out of her and she let go of his belt. The door came open and Michael stepped inside. His eyes took in how both of their lips looked swollen, Cordelia’s dress was pushed toward her shoulder, John Henry’s belt was almost undone, and the bulge under John Henry’s pants.

Cordelia gave him an angry look, “I’d appreciate if you’d wait until you were invited in.”

Michael ignored her. “You two are getting quite close,” he said as he looked at them harshly. When they just gave him annoyed looks, he focused his gaze on Cordelia and continued, “I came to see how you’re feeling, but I see you’re doing fine.”

She huffed, “Yeah, great.”

Michael looked at John Henry with a stern expression, “Talk to me in the hallway, please.” John Henry said, “Uh…sure,” and stood up and fixed his belt back together. The two of them stepped out into the hallway, Michael pulled the door mostly together but left it slightly ajar.

The two of them stood there, face to face. Michael’s expression never softened, he threw his hand up, causing John Henry to grab at his own throat as he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, due to the strong choking sensation Michael was causing.

Michael stepped closer and looked him in the eye as he sharply said, “Touch her again and I will kill you.” He put his hand back down, relieving John Henry from the choking. John Henry stood up straighter, rubbed his throat, and replied, “I don’t see what the problem is, it’s not like you two are together. You had sex one time for procreation.”

Cordelia was standing on her side of the door so she could hear everything they were saying. She quickly opened the door and stepped into the doorway. They both glanced at her, but Michael looked her up and down before looking her in the eye and saying, “It’s the principle,” and glaring back into John Henry’s eyes.

Michael continued, “She’s carrying my child, as long as that is so, I don’t want you defiling her.” Cordelia spoke up, “This is ridiculous, it’s not going to hurt the baby.” Michael never looked away from John Henry, “Do I make myself clear or do I have to hurt you?” Cordelia said, “Michael, stop.”

Cordelia and John Henry glanced at each other and he said, “I understand.” Michael gave him a wicked smirk and said, “Good,” before turning around and disappearing down the hall.

Cordelia stepped over to John Henry and pulled the collar of his shirt down to look at his neck. It had red marks all over it from Michael. John Henry looked down at her and said, “I’m sorry for letting him push us apart.”

She met his eyes and said, “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine, I don’t want you to get hurt, so let’s just cool it down.” He replied back to her, “I don’t want to separate from you, but I don’t want to die either.”

She batted her lashes and asked, “Do you want a parting gift?” He smiled while nodding his head eagerly, and he said, “Yeah.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into her room, she shut and locked the door behind them.

John Henry had his back turned toward the door and Cordelia walked around so she was in front of him. She grabbed his belt buckle, flashed him a sexy smile, and got down on her knees in front of him. She undid his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with ease. She glanced up at him to see him watching her with anticipation.

She looked back down and stuck her hand down his underwear to pull his dick out. She used her other hand to pull his pants and underwear down a little bit away from his dick. She leaned in and put the head of his dick in her mouth.

She pushed her mouth down his shaft and heard him groan. She started moving her head back and forth along his length as she stroked him with her hand simultaneously. She felt his hand go to the back of her head as she went down on him.

John Henry groaned and kept his hand on the back of her head. Her lips were soft around him and her tongue was swirling and dragging against him spectacularly. She was sucking his dick like it was her favorite thing to do and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Cordelia kept going until she heard a loud groan and she felt him explode in her mouth. She swallowed it and pushed her mouth up and down his length a few more times and swirled her tongue around, making sure she had him cleaned up. She pulled her mouth back and looked up at him as she swirled her tongue around his head, then she chastely kissed his head as she batted her eyelashes at him, causing him to groan again.

She smirked and stood up. John Henry could feel his dick going limp, he put it back inside his underwear and pulled his clothes back up on him and fastened them. He smiled at her and said, “That was really great,” then he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the side of her head.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxxay.

Another two weeks went by and Cordelia and John Henry kept their distance from each other, not wanting to feel the wrath of Michael. They were all currently at dinner together with all the other witches and warlocks. Over the course of the last two weeks, Cordelia hated the little smirks Michael would give her every so often at the fact that her and John Henry had separated like he wanted.

Cordelia was eating and she started feeling very sick. She got up from the table and rushed to her bedroom. She went into her bathroom and vomited in the toilet. She stayed kneeled over the toilet for the next fifteen minutes before her sickness finally passed enough for her to go over to the sink and brush her teeth.

She walked back into her bedroom and got a pink, silk nightgown out of a drawer. She stepped over to her bed and laid the nightgown on it. She took her dress off, it felt gross and like it smelled like vomit. She laid it down on the bed and heard a knock at the door.

“Cordelia, it’s me,” she heard Misty say from the other side. She was relieved that it wasn’t Michael. Cordelia called out, “Come in.”

Misty stepped inside to see Cordelia in her underwear, a black lacy bra and matching panties to be exact. She let her eyes quickly scan the woman’s figure, her eyes lingered on Cordelia’s bra-clad chest, _Cordelia’s breast…_

Misty quickly snapped herself out of it and turned to shut the door. She saw Cordelia pick the gown up. “Are ya going to bed already?”

Cordelia looked up at her, “Yes, I feel gross and I’m tired.” Cordelia walked back to the bathroom, turned her back to Misty, and took her bra off. Misty’s eyes took in the tender skin on Cordelia’s back until Cordelia put the gown on and she could no longer see it. _Stop it…_ , she quickly looked away before Cordelia turned back around.

“Are ya still feeling sick?” Misty asked her as Cordelia sat down on her bed. She sat down beside her. Cordelia said, “Not really, now I just feel annoyed at Michael again.”

“Oh really? What did he do now, besides being a crazy Antichrist?” Cordelia looked at her and said back, “He threatened to kill John Henry because he thought we were going to have sex.” Misty couldn’t help that her eyes fell to Cordelia’s chest to notice that she could see the outline of her nipples through her gown.

She quickly looked back up to Cordelia’s eyes, “Did ya have sex?” Cordelia shook her head and said, “No, but it was going there.” Misty didn’t know what else to say so she settled with, “Oh.” Cordelia furrowed her brows a little bit and said, “It’s annoying,” she could feel herself blush and she cringed a little when she continued, “The hormones are…making me horny all the time.”

Misty felt herself blush at Cordelia’s admission but feel a tinge of excitement at the same time. “That must suck that Michael threatened him,” she hesitated before adding, “I can take care of ya.” She felt her face getting redder and Cordelia gave her a confused look.

She continued, “I mean think about it, he won’t suspect ya to let another girl touch ya, and ya can be satisfied.”

Cordelia registered what she was offering, and she replied, “No no no, I can’t ask you to do that,” in a shocked voice. Misty said, “Cordelia, I think you’re beautiful and I kind of have a crush on ya.” She saw how surprised Cordelia looked, but she continued, “It’s not like ya would be taking advantage of me.”

Cordelia said, “I didn’t know you had a crush on me.” Misty looked away when she said, “I have for awhile now,” then she looked back into Cordelia’s eyes, “So, I would enjoy it too if ya let me do it.”

Cordelia looked down this time and said, “I don’t want to give you mixed signals.” Misty grabbed her hand, which urged her to look back up, and replied, “Ya don’t like me like that…it’s ok, I still want to do it.” Cordelia bit her bottom lip, she was dying for someone to touch her, but she had her reservations about this.

Her hormones won and she finally said, “Ok.” She felt ashamed for giving into her need to be touched, but Misty offered comfort through a sweet smile. Misty scooted even closer to her and asked, “Do ya want to get under the covers?” Cordelia looked down and said, “Um, sure I guess.”

They both moved around, pulling the covers up, and settling under them. They both sat back against the headboard. Misty felt both excited and nervous, she stuttered, “Uh..I-I’m…” She gave up on finding words and gently brought her hand around, turned her upper body toward Cordelia, and placed her hand on Cordelia’s thigh. The skin there was so soft and smooth.

Misty’s eyes went to Cordelia’s chest again, she wanted to bury her face in them and suckle, but that wasn’t part of the deal and she didn’t want to freak Cordelia out. She slowly pushed her hand up, it went under her gown, and grazed the side of Cordelia’s panties.

Cordelia took a shaky breath, “Go ahead.” Misty pushed her hand inside Cordelia’s underwear. She gently stroked through Cordelia’s folds with her fingers. Cordelia took a deep breath and let her eyes fall shut for a second.

When Cordelia said she was horny all the time, Misty could tell it…she was already wet. Misty felt herself getting wet too. Cordelia opened her eyes and Misty’s fingers rubbed over her entrance and then she gently pushed two fingers in. She heard Cordelia let out a light moan as she slowly started moving them in and out.

Cordelia spread her legs more under the covers, it felt good. Misty switched the angle of her fingers so that they rubbed upward, and Cordelia moaned at the change. Misty watched Cordelia’s face, she was so hot and the look on her face told Misty that she was enjoying what she was doing.

Cordelia’s lips were parted from the pleasure and Misty pushed her thumb up to land on Cordelia’s clit. Misty started rubbing up and down on it gently and slowly. Cordelia’s mouth dropped open more and she moaned.

Misty picked up her pace, both on Cordelia’s clit and inside. She saw Cordelia put her hand down on the mattress and grab onto the sheet. Misty sweetly said to her, “Ya can grab onto me if ya want to, it’s not going to confuse me, I mean, I am inside ya.”

Cordelia met her eyes and slightly nodded her head once before grabbing onto Misty’s biceps. Her breathing got heavier, she felt her body tense, and she pushed her vagina into Misty’s touch. She moaned again at how good it was.

Cordelia’s legs were getting shaky as her grip on Misty’s biceps got tighter and she couldn’t stop herself as she rolled her hips up into Misty’s hand again and again. She let her eyes focus on her hand gripping onto Misty as her moans became more frequent.

The pleasure built and built until, “Oh!” Her legs shook violently and her back arched as her vagina contracted around Misty’s fingers. Pleasure shot through her body as she moaned over and over.

Cordelia started to come back to her senses as Misty slowed down to help her come back out of it. Cordelia took one last deep breath and Misty slowly removed her fingers as Cordelia let go of her. Misty cleaned her fingers off on the under side of the cover and then pulled her hand out of the cover and let it lay on her lap.

She looked over and saw the blissful look on Cordelia’s face. She quietly said, “If ya want me to do this for ya again tomorrow night let me know.” They shared sweet smiles, Misty said, “Get some rest,” and stood up and left the room.

Cordelia went to the bathroom and got a washcloth and cleaned herself off before laying back in the bed and going to sleep. Misty stepped inside her own room and stripped down completely, her underwear was drenched, before getting under the covers of her own bed.

Her hand slid down to her vagina. She thought about Cordelia’s face, the noises she made, and the way her vagina felt as she slid her fingers inside her own body.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia & John Henry rekindle things, What will Michael do if he finds out?

A month later, Cordelia’s days had been filled with morning sickness but since she’s three months pregnant now, it’s almost completely gone away. Cordelia was very thankful for that. After her intimate encounter with Misty, she’d let her finger her every night for almost a week before guilt and shame overtook her. She realized the weight of the situation and she didn’t want to use Misty or break her heart, so she put a stop to it.

John Henry had gotten his courage up to talk to her again, but still not around Michael of course. Currently, she somehow found herself alone in the lounge area with John Henry. He’d been reading by the fireplace, while she was sitting on the couch smoothing her dress down to check out the small baby bump she was getting.

She was still looking down at her bump when John Henry looked up from his book, looked at her and said, “You’re getting a little bump, it’s adorable.” She felt a smile tug at her lips, and she looked up at him to see him smiling at her.

She giggled, “Thanks,” she shook her head and looked back down at her stomach, “It’s weird. I wanted a baby for so long and here I am pregnant by the Antichrist.” She met John Henry’s eyes, “Deep down I’m worried about that, but I’m mostly excited.”

John Henry closed his book and sat it down on the chair arm. He got up and walked over to sit beside Cordelia on the couch. He held his hand out in front of her stomach, “May I?” Cordelia quickly replied, “Yes,” and scooted her hands around so he could put his hand on her stomach too.

She looked down at where his hand laid besides hers on her stomach. She felt happy and smiled. She looked up at him. He smiled at her and said, “You should be excited, if anyone can counteract the demonic blood in this child it’s you.” They shared genuine smiles and he continued, “I’m sure you can raise him or her to be a great person.”

His kind words made her feel so happy. She saw him look down at her lips and he leaned in and his lips gently met hers for a kiss. She kissed him back and the intensity quickly increased. After over a month of no contact between the two, they hadn’t realized just how much they missed each other’s essence until their lips touched.

His hand left her stomach to hold to the side of her head as he scooted his body even closer to hers. Cordelia gripped his forearm with one hand and left her other hand on her baby bump as John Henry added tongue.

She let her tongue move with his until he pulled away. They both breathed heavily, his lips hovered just inches in front of hers and he said, “I really want to have sex with you. Do you want to?” Cordelia replied, “Aren’t you afraid Michael will kill you?”

John Henry replied back, “It’d be worth it. So…do you want to?” She stared into his blue eyes before saying, “Yes.” He smiled and kissed her again briefly before grabbing her hand and gently pulling her up off the couch with him.

He transmutated them to his bedroom. He threw his hand up to shut the door and lock it. He turned back to Cordelia and smiled. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and backed her up to his dresser. He worked his hands up under her dress and pulled her underwear down.

Cordelia gasped as he pulled out of the kiss to bend down and help her out of them. She grabbed ahold of his shoulders and pulled him back up to her mouth. They kissed each other desperately as he wrapped his arms around her thighs just under her ass and lifted her up onto the edge of the dresser.

Her hand went down to rub at his dick through his pants, he groaned, and her other hand quickly joined her other one to undo his belt, pants button and zipper. Her hand reached in to wrap around his dick and softly start stroking it.  

She pulled it out and eased his pants down enough so that they were out of the way. She pulled out of the kiss and quickly looked down at his dick before meeting his eyes. She placed her free hand on his hip and gently pulled to his penis to urge him to step closer to her, between her legs.

“Come on,” she whispered. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and lower back as he moved closer to her. Cordelia let go of his dick and held onto his other hip. Both of their mouths fell open and sounds of pleasure left them as he pushed inside her.  

He thrusted in and out of her fast and her eyes rolled back as she moaned. He started doing her harder and let his head fall to the side of her chest as he put all of his energy into it. Both of their lips stayed parted at the feeling.

Cordelia’s hands tightened on his hips and she started pushing her hips into him to meet his every thrust. She felt John Henry nip at her collarbone which was bare, and then she felt him nip at her breast through her dress.

He groaned and she let out a sexy moan. John Henry brought his mouth up to kiss at her neck, he was careful not to suck or bite hard enough to leave a mark. They kept going until Cordelia’s head fell back, her back arched, and she moaned as she came. John Henry quickly followed suit and came inside her.

She breathed heavily and whimpered as she came back down, and John Henry groaned and slowly pulled out of her. He looked at her as he fixed his pants back up on himself and groaned out, “You’re fucking beautiful.”

He retrieved her underwear from the floor as she eased herself off the dresser. She took them out of his hand and quickly stepped into them and pulled them back up her legs. She pulled her dress down as her breathing was still ragged, looked at him and said, “You’re not half bad yourself.”

They shared another kiss before he unlocked his door, opened it, and they stepped out into the hallway. They were about to round the corner when they saw no other than Michael come around it to now stand in front of them.

All three of them stopped in their tracks. Michael’s expression turned angry and he spat out, “What did I tell you?” and he took a harsh step toward John Henry. Cordelia stepped between them, she pressed her hands to Michael’s chest, and she rushed out, “We didn’t do anything. Stop!”

Michael stepped even closer to her so that his body was pressed flush against hers with her back pressing against John Henry. Michael had an evil gleam in his eye when he looked down at her and brought his face down inches above hers. “Don’t test me Cordelia. I will kill your boy toy and I will keep you locked away.”

Michael could feel her hands still on his chest, he brought his hand up to grab one of her wrists. “You’re coming with me,” he said hatefully as he turned around and pulled her along with him. John Henry threw his hand up and used his magic to try to trip Michael up.

Michael only stumbled which made him even madder. He turned around and a jolt of electricity flew from his hand and hit John Henry, throwing him back onto the ground. He turned back around and continued to drag Cordelia with him.

“What did you do to him? Where are you taking me?” Cordelia yelled as she started to sob. He put his mouth to her ear and growled, “Shut up.”

He quickly got them to his room and pushed Cordelia inside ahead of him. He stepped inside and locked the door behind them.


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate sex.

After Michael locked the door, Cordelia glared at him with pure hatred. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked him angrily. He stepped over to her and grabbed her upper arms tightly. He looked down at her with rage and barked out, “Don’t use that tone with me. How can you let him defile you again?”

Cordelia pushed at his chest with both of her hands but his grip on her arms didn’t loosen. She yelled, “It’s not your business, it’s my body, I can do what I want to.” The expression in his eyes was chilling as he hatefully said, “That’s where you’re wrong. You’re mine.”

His grip on her arms tightened, she tried to shove him off again. “I don’t belong to you!” she yelled. His voice was louder when he said, “For fuck’s sake Cordelia, do I have to flat out say it?” He paused. She didn’t say anything, but her hands were still on his chest in a feeble attempt to hold him back.

He lowered his voice and said, “I want you.” Cordelia pushed against his chest once again, “If you want me so bad, take me.”

Half a second later, his lips were crashing down against hers. Her lips met his forcibly and hungrily. He quickly walked her back to his bed and brought them both down on top of it with her underneath him. Their lips never left one another until he pulled away to quickly rip her dress off over her head and fling it across the room.

Cordelia grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him back down to her lips for a rough kiss as he quickly got rid of her bra. They broke the kiss so she could tear his clothes off, and Michael jerked her panties off. Their clothes ended up thrown all over his floor.

She pulled him down into another kiss as he roughly grabbed both of her breasts. She groaned loudly into the kiss. A second later, Michael pulled her legs up to wrap around his back as he got situated on his knees. He roughly pushed inside her, and they had to break the kiss due to both of their loud groans.

Cordelia grabbed the tops of his shoulders as the side of her face hovered close to his. He thrusted into her roughly and fast. They were both breathing heavily and being very noisy as the headboard banged into the wall furiously.

Michael pounded into her over and over and it felt amazing to both of them. Cordelia’s mouth dropped open into a loud moan and she gasped out against his ear, “I want to be on top.” Michael groaned, followed by a chuckle, and nipped at her shoulder as he kept going with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Cordelia moaned again, it felt amazing, but she craved to ride him. She took matters into her own hands and transmutated them so that he was sitting against the headboard and she was straddling him with his dick still snugly inside her.

Michael had a look of amusement on his face, but it quickly turned back into a lustful expression as Cordelia started moving up and down on him. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him sensually until it felt so good that she had to pull away from the continuous moans that left her lips.

Michael loved to push her buttons until she took control. He watched her eyes as she rode him, his dick had never felt so amazing as it did when it was inside her. He looked down to admire her breasts and brought his left hand up to grab at one, softly this time. He took in how warm and soft it felt in his hand and then rubbed his thumb over the nipple before gently cupping it again.

He brought his mouth to her neck and softly bit and sucked at it as Cordelia’s riding became harsher and faster. He continued what he was doing and grunted against her neck as her moans got more and more uncontrollable. Not long after, he harshly bit onto her neck as he came hard in her with a grunt. Then, on top of him, Cordelia practically screamed as he felt her vagina contracting violently around him.

She moved up and down on him slowly as her moans started to reign back in and he let go of her neck as she slowly pulled herself up off of him. Michael finally let go of her breast as she climbed over to sit on his left side, and they got their breathing under control.

Michael looked over at her and then down at her breasts. He turned his body toward her and grabbed at both of her breasts and said, “I’ve been wanting to do this since the moment I saw them,” before leaning down and taking the closest one into his mouth.

Cordelia softly moaned as he licked, sucked, and nibbled at her breast. He got up on his knees with her nipple still in his mouth and put one knee between her legs, encouraging her to spread them. She did so and he settled between them and laid down on his stomach. He could feel the heat from her vagina as he switched breasts and took the other nipple in his mouth.

She let her head fall back against the headboard as he continued. When he had his mouth on one breast, his hand was on the other. He had her nipples painfully hard and she could feel her vagina tightening at the sheer want he was eliciting in her.

He worshipped, or tortured, her nipples for twenty minutes before pushing her breasts up with his hands and biting the underside of her right one and sucking until he left a mark. Cordelia felt her back arch and her head push back into the headboard more as she moaned. She grabbed onto his back as he placed until mark beside it. His thumbs and fingers were pinching her nipples hard as he did this and she moaned out, “Oh fuck!”

He moved to her left breast and settled on a spot on the under side of it and did the same. She squeezed her knees against his body and arched into his mouth as she felt herself dripping wetness. Michael left one more mark, leaving her two for each breast before he kissed and nipped down her stomach.

All Cordelia could do was moan as he made his way down and bit at her hip bone, she was sure to leave a mark there too, she wanted nothing more than to have his mouth on her vagina. Michael’s hands left her breasts to hold onto her inner thighs. He kissed at the top of her vagina as he gave her a predatory look.

He sternly said, “Beg me.” Cordelia responded with, “No, I don’t do that shit!” He felt his dick oozing at her refusal to beg him and he dove in to lick at her clit. He kept his eyes on hers as her wrapped his lips around it and swirled his tongue around it in continuous circles. Cordelia gasped loudly and moaned as her hands dug into the covers on both sides of her. She could feel her legs writhing already and she looked back don at Michael to see him watching her with the same predatory look on his face. She hated him but he turned her on so much.

He lightly barred his teeth down on her clit as he forcefully liked up and down on it. Cordelia’s back arched and she shut her eyes as she let out a high-pitched moan and twisted and pulled at the covers. She opened her eyes to look at Michael, she was extremely close.

Michael pulled away just long enough to say, “I can’t make you beg, but I can make you moan and whimper and scream.” She whined desperately at the loss of contact until his mouth was back on her and then she did whimper. His mouth was doing wonders and she couldn’t deny that. The moans came back in full swing.

Neither of them could take their eyes off each other and when Michael snuck a finger inside her, she lost it. Her back arched again as her whole body tingled. He curled his finger up and had her moaning and screaming in ecstasy as her powerful orgasm flipped her world upside down. He prolonged it by never slowing down until she finally whimpered and gently pushed his face away.

She breathed heavily as she came back to her senses and her vagina stopped tingling. She felt Michael harshly bite and suck at her inner thigh, to leave yet another mark, and the he did the same to her other thigh. She was sure it was his attempt to ensure that she kept her clothes on when she was around John Henry.

Michael went up to sit beside her. His dick was rock hard and quickly Cordelia was climbing on top of him again. She sunk down onto him and they both moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held onto her waist as she started slowly riding him. They were lost in each other until they heard a knock at the door.

“Delia, are you in there?” they heard Myrtle’s voice call out from the other side of the door.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Michael's assault on John Henry.

Cordelia stilled on Michael at the sound of Myrtle’s voice. “Shit,” she whispered. She called out loud enough for her to hear, “Yes.”

Myrtle called back, “Can you come out here, please? I need to talk to you.”

Cordelia looked Michael in the eye with a look of hesitation. He responded by grabbing her waist more firmly and grinding his hips up into her, which caused her to let out a low moan, and he teasingly asked, “You don’t want to go out there, do you?”

She gripped his shoulders and pushed back, “Stop,” she said. She called out to Myrtle, “I’ll be out in a minute.” Then, she pulled herself up off his dick and got up off the bed. She collected her clothes from the floor and got dressed.

She walked over to the door without looking back, cracked it open just enough so she could get out to block the view of a naked Michael and his clothes thrown all over the floor, and stepped out into the hallway where Myrtle was waiting for her.

She looked down at the floor and finally got her nerve up to look her in the eye. Myrtle gave her a look that was mixed with concern, disappointment, and confusion. “Let’s talk in the lounge,” Myrtle said.

Cordelia followed her there and they sat down side by side on one of the couches. Cordelia turned her head to look at her, wanting to get whatever she was about to say over with. She thought of Myrtle as a mother figure and she felt like she was about to get a sex talk.

Myrtle locked eyes with her, “Did you know that our young Mallory and Misty are taking care of John Henry in the infirmary.” Cordelia got worried and her face must have showed it because Myrtle said, “He’s fine, Michael burned him badly, but the girls healed him. He’s just very sore now.”

Cordelia brought a hand up to wipe at her forehead, “Oh my God.”

Myrtle gently said, “Delia..” and when she looked over at her she continued, “Why did you have sex with him after that?” She didn’t have an answer, so she just looked at her sheepishly until she finally said, “I…I don’t know.”

She looked away from embarrassment and looked at the wall on the other side of the room as she quietly asked, “How did you know…did you hear us?” She got her courage back to look at Myrtle when she heard another soft, “Delia...” The older witch kept her expression soft and gently said, “I could hear you both from halfway down the hallway…you reek of sex, my dear…and you have a love bite.” She said the last part as she pulled Cordelia’s hair back away from the hickey.

Cordelia’s cheeks were now tinted pink, “Oh…”

“Do you love him?” The question caught Cordelia off guard, her eyes widened, “No no no,” she quickly said and let out an exasperated chuckle.

“Then, why?” It wasn’t like Myrtle was trying to pry, she seemed genuinely concerned for her. Cordelia rubbed her temple and put her face in her hands, she felt like she was about to get a headache, “I don’t know. It just happened, one minute we were fighting and the next minute we were having sex.”

She raised her head back up and looked at Myrtle again, the disappointment she had for herself now visible, “I don’t know…it’s never happened before…well, except when I got pregnant.”

Myrtle put a loving hand on her shoulder, “I’m not shaming you, my dear. I’m trying to help you. You need to be very careful with him, he’s not human.”

Cordelia let her words sink in, “You’re right.” She felt her cheeks burning when Myrtle asked, “What was the sex like?”

“Uh…” she wasn’t sure why she was asked and wasn’t sure how to answer, so she settled with, “Angry.”

Myrtle gently squeezed her shoulder, “It’s hate sex, my dear.”

Cordelia thought about what she was going to say before she said, “It’s weird, I thought the Antichrist wouldn’t have sex.”

Misty and Mallory walked into the lounge. Mallory said, “Hey, we’ve been looking for you Miss Cordelia. John Henry’s been talking about you since he woke up. He keeps saying something about Michael locking you up and keeping you prisoner, but I see you’re safe.”

Cordelia and Myrtle shared a look before Cordelia looked at the other two witches. “I should go see him.” She stood up and walked over to the doorway, where the girls were. She looked at Mallory first, “Thank you for letting me know.”

Then, she looked at Misty. Things were still a little awkward between them. “Thank you both,” she looked between the two of them, “for taking care of him.” She shared a smile with Mallory and Misty offered her a weak smile.

All three of them made their way to the infirmary, Misty stayed a step behind them. When they got there, Cordelia walked in and walked over to sit down on the edge of the bed John Henry was laying on and took his hand between hers and let them rest in her lap. His eyes had been closed but he opened them when he felt her hands around his.

The other witches stayed in the doorway to give them space. Mallory leaned closer to Misty and whispered, “Why did he want to see Miss Cordelia so bad?” Misty didn’t tear her eyes away from watching them when she answered, “She’s sleeping with him.”

"What?" Mallory whispered a little sharper this time. "Are you sure?" She glanced at Cordelia and John Henry, she hadn't noticed anything between them before, but they did look cozy now. She looked back at Misty, who whispered back, “Pretty sure. She told me over a month ago that they almost had sex and Michael threatened to kill him if they didn't stay away from each other…which I’m guessing has something to do with him ending up here."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," Mallory whispered.

John Henry was in pain but Cordelia's warm hands around his provided him comfort. He knew it was her touching him before he even opened his eyes, he could sense the warmth and light radiating from her soul. He looked up and met her big brown eyes, "You're here, he didn't lock you up," he said slowly, almost like he didn't believe it. "But I thought he took you and that I was dead...until I woke up here."

Cordelia wanted him to rest, "Shh, I'm fine, and you will be too." She gave him a warm, comforting look as she softly caressed his hands. He started to open his mouth again. Cordelia said, "Shh, don't talk, just rest. I'll stay here until you wake back up." Her caring aura and kind eyes eased him back to sleep.

Mallory and Misty had already healed his wounds, but his pain would be present until he slept it off, Cordelia knew that.

She looked back at the girls, "Thank you, you can go now, I've got it from here." Mallory asked, "You sure you don't want us to stay and keep you company?" Cordelia gave her a sad but sweet smile, "I'm sure. You've both done enough."

\--

Cordelia was still sitting there with his hand in her lap when Baldwin, Aerial, and Behold walked into the room. "He looks well," Aerial said.

"Nice of you to finally decide you should check on him," Cordelia abrasively said.

Baldwin caught her attention, "I know your witches healed him, but why are you here?" he asked as he raked his finger down through the air in front of her.

"That's right, what is he to you?" Aerial asked.

Cordelia gave them a harsh look, "He is a person, just because he's not one of my witches doesn't mean I don't care about him."

Behold tried to avoid the fight by walking around to the other side of the bed and looking down at John Henry. Aerial said back, "I'm a person...Baldwin here is a person...and you show no regard for us." Cordelia harshly said, "That's because you're assholes."

Then, she turned her back to them and focused her attention back on John Henry, which didn't stop Aerial from rudely replying, "I see you have a hickey, is that from our John Henry or did you officially join the dark side and let the Antichrist have his way with you again?"

She whipped around and fiercely said, "Talk to me like that again and I will rip your throat out with the flick of my finger. If it wasn't for me, you'd all be dead. I am more powerful than you, don't make me have to teach you that the hard way."

Both Aerial and Baldwin looked taken aback at her aggression. Behold exaggeratedly said, "Ok...let's not start a war."

\--

The warlocks had left long ago, only Cordelia was still there when John Henry woke back up. She was looking down at the bed, so she didn't notice he woke until he coughed, and his hand squeezed hers. She quickly met his eyes, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She helped him slowly sit up, "Oh.." he rubbed the back of his head, "I feel much better." She smiled at him, "That's great!"

His eyes glanced at the hickey on her neck before looking back into her eyes, "What happened after he knocked me out?"

Cordelia gave him a sorrowful look, "I have to tell you something..."

"Ok..." he said as he swung his legs to hang over the side of the bed and Cordelia turned her body, so now they were sitting side by side. He gave her a serious look, "Go ahead."

Cordelia dreaded this, she didn't want to hurt him or make him hate her. She took a second to compose herself and decided it was best to just go ahead and say it. "After Michael hurt you, he dragged me to his room." She stared into John Henry's eyes, this was so difficult. "We were fighting, I mean full on yelling at each other, and the next thing I knew....we were having sex."

John Henry got a look of shock and disappointment on his face and he looked down at their still joined hands. He didn't try to pull his hand out from between Cordelia's like she figured he would.

His eyes went to her face, her neck, then back to her face. "Well, I knew I didn't give you that hickey." That was all he said before taking a deep breath and rubbing his face with his free hand. Cordelia finally asked, "Do you hate me?" He took another deep breath and let his hand fall down to the bed, "No, I just don't understand why. I thought we were starting something...I thought you liked me."

She quickly brought one hand up to the side of his face and emotionally said, "I do like you. I don't know why I let it happen, I hate him, and he hates me."

She ran her hand through the back of his hair softly, "I don't have an explanation, all I can say is that I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me."

He said, "I think I can forgive you, we're not officially together or anything. Don't get me wrong, I don't like it. But, let me get this straight...you had sex with me and then you had sex with him right after?"

Something about that statement broke something in Cordelia, he didn't even say it in a harsh or mean way, but she immediately started bawling her eyes out. "Oh my God! I'm such a whore."

He quickly moved to wrap her in his arms, "You're not a whore. Look at me." She looked at him through tear filled eyes, he brought a hand up to wipe her tears away from her cheeks, "You're a great person, you just made a mistake. Listen to me, I forgive you. Just don't do it again if you want to start something up with me, ok?"

She nodded her head and gave him a smile through her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back and she felt truly happy that she didn’t completely ruin everything. He groaned.

“What is it?” she asked as she pulled back.

“I really need to take a shower, I feel gross after everything,” he said. “Here I’ll help you to our room,” Cordelia held onto his bicep and one of his hands as she slowly stood up with him. She transmutated them to his room.

She let go of him, “Are you going to be alright by yourself? I need to go clean up myself.” He nodded and said, “Yes.” She smiled at him as he started toward his bathroom and she transmutated back to her own room.

She went to quickly get in her shower. She noticed all the hickeys still marking her body and tried to get rid of them with her magic. She couldn’t get rid of them, Michael must have enchanted them so that she would have to wait until they faded on their own, which pissed her off but there was nothing she could do about it.

When she was finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. Just when she was finished, she heard someone in her room. She opened the bathroom door and saw John Henry standing there, wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist and holding to it with one hand.

“What are you doing?” she asked with a smirk. He replied, “I can’t stay away from you, I came here to make it official, that is…if you want to.”

She continued smirking as she walked closer to him, “Yes.” He smiled and his voice got lower when he said, “Drop your towel.” Her smirk faded as she clutched at the towel where it wrapped around her chest, “Um, I have more hickeys.”

“Let me see them, I still want you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She nodded and looked down as she untucked her towel and let it fall to the floor behind her. She looked up at his face and saw his eyes roam up and down her body. She saw his gaze linger on the mark on her hip.

She grabbed her breasts, lifted them up slightly and shyly said, “There’s some here.” She saw his eyes land on them and his jaw clench.

“Is that all?” he asked. She replied, “I have one on each thigh.”

He tore his eyes away from the marks on her chest and looked in her eyes. “Lay down and show them to me,” he told her. She gave him a hesitant look and then sat down on the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath and laid back.

He stepped between her legs, placing his hands on her thighs and gently pushed them apart. He saw the hickeys. It was hard seeing everywhere that Michael’s mouth had been. He heard Cordelia quietly say, “You must think I’m disgusting.”

He looked into her beautiful eyes, “I don’t think that.” He leaned down and kissed her slowly and lovingly. He moved down to kiss her throat, then he kissed her collarbone. He pulled away to let his face hover above hers, “You’re amazing, Cordelia.”

They shared a smile and Cordelia pulled reached up to grab both sides of his face and pulled down into another kiss. He had one hand on the bed to hold himself up and she felt his other hand on her breast before it trailed down her body and it was now on her vagina.

She kissed him more passionately as his fingers started running through her folds. She bit his lip before he drew a moan out of her. His tongue quickly made its way into her mouth at her parted lips. She brushed her tongue against his and felt his fingers push inside her.

She moaned again and felt her back slightly arch at the intimate touch. His fingers started sliding in and out of her, he loved the way she felt, warm and tight and inviting. He could feel her getting wet and pulled his lips away from hers and asked, “Want to have sex?”

Cordelia nodded and gasped out, “Yes..I want you.” He stood up and dropped his towel while Cordelia brought her legs up on the bed and turned her body around so that her head was on the pillows.

John Henry got on the bed between her legs. Cordelia grabbed onto his shoulders as he lined himself up with her entrance. He pushed inside with a groan. Cordelia pulled him close and he set a slow and steady pace.

He gradually got faster and rougher until they were both moaning and coming undone.

They laid there together in a peaceful silence for awhile with John Henry on his back with his arm under Cordelia, wrapped around her and his hand was playing with her hair. Cordelia was laying on her side cuddling against him with her head on his chest.

Cordelia ran her hand down his stomach slowly and wrapped it around his dick. She started massaging and stroking until she got him hard. Then, she leaned down and took him into her mouth, earning a deep groan. She went down on him until he came in her mouth and she swallowed it.

She pulled away, wiping at the corners of her mouth, and gave him a minute to cool off. She crawled up to straddle his stomach and leaned down to kiss and bite at his neck and throat. His hands groped at her hips and ass as she did it.

She let her hand travel down between their bodies and she found his dick again. He inhaled sharply at her touch and she found that he was getting hard again. She raised up so she could look down into his eyes, “Think you can go again?” she asked him seductively.  

“Definitely,” he replied with a lust-filled smile. She smirked back and said, “Sit up, I want you to hold me.” She scooted herself back so he could sit up. He wrapped his arms around her, and she settled down onto his dick with a moan.

She gripped onto his shoulders as she started riding him. She saw him look down at her chest with desire in his eyes. He brought one hand up to grab a breast. “Oh,” she moaned. She let the motion of her hips change into a rolling motion and moaned again at the change. She let one hand rub around to the back of his neck and up to the back on his head, where it stayed. Cordelia leaned her face closer to the side of his neck.

John Henry squeezed her breast and gasped into her ear, “Have you always been this sexual?” She bit into the side of his neck before bringing her mouth to his ear and whispering, “This pregnancy makes me insanely horny all the time.”

She bit his ear, making him shiver, and started moving up and down on him again, harder than before. It was starting to feel really good, and not long after she felt him cum in her and her vagina spasming around him uncontrollably.  



	11. Ch. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds out about Cordelia and John Henry.

Two months went by, Cordelia was now five months pregnant and she and John Henry had been able to keep their relationship mostly under wraps. They spent every night together, in either his room or hers, and had sex at least once a night. Somehow, no one seemed to notice.

Except for one day when Cordelia found herself alone with Myrtle and Misty in the lounge. Her and Misty had been having conversations more frequently and trying to get rid of any weirdness that remained between them and get back to how close they were before. Although, neither of them brought up _those_ encounters they'd had that one week.

Since only the three of them were in the lounge and Cordelia trusted both of them with her life, she decided to let them know. She was sitting beside Misty on a couch while Myrtle was sitting on the couch across from them.

She looked between them and said, "I want to let you know that John Henry and I are together." Myrtle looked shocked, but Misty did not. Her eyes lingered on Misty, who shrugged and said, "I kinda already knew it. Michael hurt him, he kept asking for you when he woke up, and you were pretty caring with him in the infirmary." She shrugged her shoulders again.

Cordelia looked over at Myrtle as she asked, "Is that why Michael attacked him?" When Cordelia gave an affirmative nod, she continued, "How interesting, the Antichrist fighting over a girl like a high schooler." The statement sounded so ridiculous that the three of them burst into a fit of giggles

When they started to calm down, Cordelia said, "But seriously, we don't want any problems so we're trying to keep Michael from finding out."

Misty looked at her and said, "I kinda already told Mallory...I'm sorry...I won't tell anyone else." She looked at Cordelia apologetically.

Cordelia replied, "Ok, can you let her know not to let it slip around Michael?"

"Sure." -- Everyone was eating dinner, Michael always sat at the head of the table. Cordelia sat a few seats down on his right between Misty and Zoe, she never sat beside Michael or John Henry. Her and John Henry usually ended up stealing a glance at each other here and there, but not enough to draw any attention.

But tonight, Aerial stupidly asked John Henry, "Where were you last night?" Cordelia avoided looking over, hoping it would blow over. John Henry tried to keep his face neutral and kept eating as he calmly said, "What do you mean? I was in my room."

Aerial, who didn't know why Michael had previously attacked John Henry, replied, "No. I went to look for you to help with something and you were nowhere to be found."

Cordelia kept casually eating but she felt Michael's gaze burning a hole in the side of her face. Immediately after John Henry replied, "I must have been in the shower," Michael's voiced boomed throughout the room, causing everyone to jump, "Let me guess...Cordelia!" She finally looked at him and he had jumped up out of his seat and was angrily walking around the table to where she sat.

Cordelia jumped up out of fear and Zoe worriedly said, "Oh my God!" Misty jumped up behind Cordelia and grabbed her hand. John Henry jumped up, "Shit!" Cordelia quickly looked at him and shook her head, trying to tell him to stay where he was.

She looked in front of her to see Michael standing within reach and staring at her with rage. He angrily said, "I'm assuming he was in your bed."

Behold asked, "Wait, what is going on?"

Michael slowly turned his head and let his eyes burn into Behold, looked around to see frightened looks on everyone's faces with confusion mixed in for most of them and said, "Didn't neither of them tell you? Cordelia and John Henry have been giving my unborn child quite the perverted ride."

Michael looked back at Cordelia as mostly everyone's faces took on a shocked expression. "You are disgusting," he spat out. He looked down at her stomach, that was visibly pregnant, and said, "You are more trouble than you're worth." He looked back up to meet her eyes and coldly said, "I'm going to kill you to put my child out of misery "

John Henry screamed, "No, you're not!" and started to walk around the table. Cordelia let go of Misty's hand and looked at Michael fiercely, "I'd like to see you try."

Michael's face went white and his eyes black, truly demonic. He stepped closer to her and raised his hand like he was going to grab onto her upper arm.

Cordelia stared at him intently and channeled all of her energy and power. She stopped his hand in midair and made his feet freeze in place. She remained focused and threw a hand up, causing him to be thrown backward through the air until he hit the wall, which was a decent amount away from them. His body slumped to the floor, he looked at her with shock and horror.

Everyone else looked at Cordelia in shock at how powerful she'd been to overpower the Antichrist. She calmly and slowly made her way over to stand over top of Michael. "This child that you put inside me is making me more powerful. I can feel it growing _every day_ , I'm getting stronger _every day_ and I can feel power radiating through me. You're not going to hurt anybody because now I can kill you, and believe me, I will if I have to."

He looked up at her like a helpless child, he’d never seen such power from anyone. She sneered at him and turned to walk back over to the table. She sat back down in her seat as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

She began eating again and everyone else was frozen in place and staring at her. She looked up, “What?”

Queenie called from a few seats down on her right, “Damn, girl! You’re strong”


	12. Ch. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tells Cordelia something rather surprising.

A week went by, Cordelia and Michael hadn't been alone in close proximity to each other. After Cordelia's display of power, Michael still maintained a cocky exterior, but he was no longer outright cruel. Cordelia went into one of the former offices to sit back and relax by the fireplace in the room. She just wanted some alone time, she’d been so stressed, and she didn’t want it to impact the baby.

A few minutes later, her stress levels automatically spiked when Michael pushed the doors apart and pulled them back together behind him. She scowled. He kept a neutral expression as he took a few steps toward her.

He stood there, looking at her, silently. She was getting so impatient that she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She finally urged him to speak, “Yes?”

“Are you feeling well?”

She gave him a cold look, “Is that really what you came in here to ask me?” She saw his eyes roam down her body and come back up to her eyes. He spoke, “No. I came to ask you to throw John Henry aside.”

Cordelia could feel herself starting to get pissed. She stood up right in front of him. She harshly asked, “This again? What the fuck? Get over it already.” Instead of his usually angry tone, he calmly said, “I can’t get over it.”

He took a step toward her and looked down into her eyes. They were just inches apart. “Cordelia…don’t you want more?” he teasingly asked. He saw the angry look in her eyes and she quickly answered with, “He’s great, I’m happy with him.”

Now, Michael could feel his own anger bubbling under the surface. Cordelia saying she was happy with John Henry made his stomach turn. The thought of her with another man…a man that was so weak. The thought of another man having sex with Cordelia… _his_ Cordelia.

All of these images of John Henry sliding his dick into Cordelia over and over again, and thoughts of Cordelia moaning on top of him in pleasure invaded his mind. Michael was now livid, he yelled, “How can you be happy with him? He’s not nearly as powerful as you.”

Cordelia’s fiery eyes intensified. She flatly said, “It’s not all about power.” Michael couldn’t take that for an answer, “He couldn’t possibly have anything to offer!” he yelled.

Cordelia’s tone had an edge to it when she said, “Lower your voice or leave.” Michael looked at her exasperatedly, he felt like he was backed into a corner. He’d never had anyone stand up to him so boldly, and she’d overpowered him too. He had to admit it was pretty hot. Maybe instead of trying to make her stand down and obey him, he could give her power over his entire being. Maybe then he’d at least have a part of her.

He calmed himself and said, “I love you, Cordelia.”

Her eyes widened just enough for him to notice before she laughed, “Bullshit, you’re incapable of love.” He gently grabbed at the hair at the back of her head with his right hand, pulling her head back slightly, making her gaze stay on his. She quietly gasped at the action, he was sure she’d never admit it though. He felt his dick tingle.

Cordelia stared into his eyes. They could both feel the tension between them. She pulled out of his grip, she wasn’t going to do this again. She made her voice harsher as she said, “Don’t feed me that shit, this whole situation is fucked up enough already.”

He looked at her softer this time, his eyes showing a hint of emotion. He said, “Cordelia, I want you.” She watched in disbelief as he sank to his knees in front of her, submitting to her. He slowly reached up and grabbed her hips. He kissed her baby bump and then moved his face over to kiss her right hip.

She wasn’t sure she was really seeing this, not knowing what else to do, she just regained eye contact and placed her hands on top of his. His eyes bore into hers as he kissed her baby bump and pulled his lips away from her just enough to make a request, “Take me…take all of me.”

Cordelia blinked and harshly pushed his hands away. Then, they both looked at the doors behind Michael as they heard someone clearing their throat. It was Behold. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said as he gave them a knowing look, obviously having heard the last part of the exchange.

Cordelia stepped around the side of Michael and made her way to the door, not chancing taking a look back at him. Behold gave her a look and raised a brow at her as she stepped past him. She started walking toward John Henry’s room, opting not to use transmutation, she needed the time to try to clear her mind.

Behold watched as Michael got up off his knees. “Wipe that smirk off your face,” Michael rudely said. Behold mocked him, “Mm hmm…you really have a sick obsession with Cordelia.”

\--

John Henry heard a knock at his door. He knew it’d be Cordelia, he hurried over to let her in. “Hey,” he said with a wide smile as she stepped in and he closed the door behind her.

She turned around and gave him _that look_. “Come here,” she said as she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him toward her. She wrapped her other arm around his neck as she brought him into a passionate kiss.

She quickly added tongue and he wrapped an arm around her and grabbed her ass with his free hand as she pulled him back to the bed with him. She laid down on the bed and he fell on top of her, careful not to put any weight on her stomach.

She broke the kiss and quickly changed their positions so she could be on top. She leaned back on her knees as she straddled him and ripped his shirt off, buttons flew everywhere. Then, she undid his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She started pulling his pants and underwear down as she crawled backward down his body.

She threw them in the floor, leaving him completely naked. She wasted no time pulling her dress off over her head and getting rid of her bra and underwear, letting them all land in the floor. She crawled back up to straddle his waist, grabbed his penis, and slid herself down on it.

John Henry groaned, he realized she’d already been so wet and worked up when she’d entered his room. She felt great to him, she was already riding him like there was no tomorrow.


	13. Ch. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's proposition.

A few days later, Cordelia was feeling tired, so she went and took a seat in the kitchen area with Madison, Zoe, Mallory, and Coco. “I’m sure you’ll feel better soon Miss Cordelia; do you want me to make you some tea?” Mallory sweetly offered.

Cordelia gave her a tired smile from the other side of the table, “That’s nice of you to offer, but no thank you.”

“I’ve always wondered what it’s like to be pregnant, is it awful all the time?” Coco asked.

Cordelia replied, “Actually, I feel great most of the time. I don’t get nauseous anymore, thank God. I just get really tired sometimes.”

Madison said, “Well, you can’t tell it by looking at you. You look great, surprisingly.” Cordelia gave her a look and sarcastically said, “Thanks, Madison.” Madison rolled her eyes, “I meant I would expect anyone in their fifth month of pregnancy to look fat and sloppy, but your still slim everywhere except for your bump, which isn’t that big yet.”

Zoe turned toward Cordelia and said, “That’s a compliment coming from her,” and chuckled. Then, she continued, “You do look beautiful.” The two of them shared a smile.

Madison smirked and spoke again, “John Henry thinks she’s beautiful too, I’m sure he gets it in every chance he gets.” Cordelia felt herself blush, “Madison!” The young witch quickly replied, “What? I’m sure it’s pretty frequently too. Don’t the pregnancy hormones make you want sex all the time?”

Cordelia looked away as she felt her cheeks heat up even more. Madison asked, “Is that a yes?” Cordelia swallowed before looking back at her and saying, “Yes.” Madison gave her a devilish smirk and enthusiastically said, “I knew it!”

Cordelia shook her head at the girl and glanced over at Mallory and Coco to see them awkwardly looking at each other at what Madison had just asked her. Zoe didn’t act awkward, she just said, “Madison’s been wound up lately because there’s no men here for her to prey on.”

Cordelia chuckled at that and Madison bitchily replied, “Um, it’s not my fault that three of the warlocks are gay and the other one’s banging Cordelia.” Coco seemed to relax and asked, “What about Michael? I know he’s the Antichrist, but I’m not sure that would stop you.”

Madison scoffed, “What about him? I haven’t seen him look at a woman sexually, I basically threw myself at him a few times and he just brushed it off. I don’t even think he has sex except for when he knocked up Cordy.”

Mallory quietly said, “I kind of get the vibe that he’s asexual.”

Cordelia thought about the statement and the encounters she’d had with Michael that proved it wasn’t true. She didn’t know if she should share that with them. She thought, maybe if Madison went after him again then he would leave her alone.

She calmly said, “He’s not asexual.” They all looked at her waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn’t, Madison quickly said, “You can’t just leave it at that. Spill it, bitch.” Cordelia looked at her and said, “I’d appreciate if you didn’t call me ‘bitch’.”

Madison said, “Yeah, whatever, just tell me.”

Cordelia took a deep breath and said, “I had sex with him one other time after I already conceived but before John Henry and I officially got together.” Everyone’s jaw dropped. Cordelia quickly added, “A few days ago he told me he loved me. Then, he got down on his knees and practically begged me to take him.”

Madison excitedly screamed, “Oh my God! You had sex with him again, didn’t you?” Cordelia shushed her, not wanting anyone else to hear, “No.” Madison lowered her voice and said, “Why not? He’s fucking hot!”

Coco asked, “Wait, he told you that he loves you?” Cordelia responded, “Yes, but he’s lying. He was going to kill me the week before, and he killed all of you. He’s a monster, he’s trying to manipulate me.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t fuck him,” Madison replied. Cordelia gave her a harsh look. Zoe added, “Yeah…I don’t think that’s a good idea. Anyway, I’m going to go see what Queenie’s doing, you all want to come?”

Everyone nodded and they all stood up to leave. “You coming?” Mallory asked Cordelia. “No, I think I’m going to go try to get some rest in a minute.” Mallory nodded and they all left, leaving Cordelia sitting at the table alone.

Not even five minutes later, Michael walked in and put a hand on her shoulder. “What are you doing here all alone?” She turned her head and looked up at him, “I’m so tired, I just want some peace and quiet.”

Michael reached down under the table and across her lap. He grabbed the seat of her chair, pulled it back, and turned her around to face him. She gave him a pissed off look, she tiredly asked, “What are you doing?”

He got down on his knees in front of her and let his hands rest on her thighs. He met her eyes before leaning his head down to kiss at the top of her thighs through her dress. He worked his body between her knees and his kisses started trailing higher up.

He’d gotten Cordelia turned on, but she couldn’t do this to John Henry, she had to make him stop. She reached down and pulled him up by tugging hard on his hair, bringing his face back. He groaned with a look of pleasure on his face while his hands rubbed up and down on her thighs.

Cordelia could feel her underwear getting wet. “Do you like that?” she asked in a sexual voice. His breathing was heavy as he gasped out, “Yes.” She smirked and bit her bottom lip as she gave his hair another hard tug. He groaned again and she could feel herself tingling.

His hands ran all the way up her thighs, and he gripped onto them. Cordelia didn’t know why, but she wanted him. Still, she wasn’t a cheater. She let go of his hair and gently pushed him back by the shoulder. “Get up, I’m not doing this,” she said.

He moved his hands off her thighs and held onto the arms of the chair she was in. He leaned up, he was still between her legs, and his face was now inches in front of hers. She let her own hands rest in her lap. He was so close, and she knew any touch would just encourage him.

He calmly said, “I can tell you want this, even though you try to deny it. Is it because of him?” He took in her beautiful features and focused back on her eyes, he said, “I can learn to share you if that’s something you’re interested in.”

She felt her heartrate pick up at the suggestion. He moved slightly, causing her to feel his boner graze the side of her knee. She took a deep breath and pushed him back by the shoulder again, “Get up.”

He followed her command and stood. She stood up too, he grabbed her hand and stepped closer so that his chest was pressing into her shoulder and arm. He whispered down at her, “If you can get him to go for it, I’d be happy to fuck you tonight.”  

She felt his boner poking into her side. She looked up at him one time before pulling out of his grip. Then, she walked out of the room.


	14. Ch. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains a threesome, might not make that much sense, but whatever. Cordelia experiences a change within herself and is like a whole different person by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a feeling Cordelia's going to be the big bad by the end of this story.

Cordelia had gone to John Henry's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was standing up in front of her. "You want to what?" he asked. Cordelia had just told him about Michael's threesome offer.

John Henry paced back and forth. She'd made him upset and now she wished she wouldn't have brought it up. She'd been honest with him and told him that she wanted it.

He stopped pacing and looked at her, "Are you so insatiable that you need two men?" She never broke eye contact when she said, "No, I don't need two men. I might want it, but I don't need it. You're not okay with it, that's understandable, we won't do it. I'm not throwing you away for him."

He tried to calm himself as he sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and looked over at her. "Cordelia, he killed me once, attacked me, and threatened to kill me. Not to mention, he was going to kill you not even two weeks ago. He killed everyone except you once already and he forced you to carry his child...I don't understand why you would want him."

She quietly said back, "I don't expect you to understand, I don't understand myself. I don't want to make you madder or hurt your feelings but something about him just does it for me." She saw his jaw clench, she squeezed his hand and softly asked, "Haven't you ever wanted two women at once?"

He nodded and replied, "Not someone as evil as him though." She reached over and caressed his jaw before placing a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she said, "I love you."

They'd never exchanged 'I love yous' before. She felt it in the moment, so she said it. She didn't know if he'd say it back, especially after what she'd just asked him for. But he immediately responded, "I love you too."

Cordelia smiled brightly and he grinned. He pulled her up to straddle him and they were instantly lost in a steamy make out session. They undressed each other and John Henry scooted back to sit against the headboard with Cordelia on top of him. Their lips and tongues were moving together, John Henry pulled her up by the back of her thighs to bring her up to hover over his dick and he brought her down on it.

She moaned at him taking control and then he brought his hands up to her sides to pull her up and down, making her ride his dick. She moaned again and he broke the kiss and flipped her onto the mattress on her back.

His dick was still inside her. He pulled her up against the headboard by her upper arms so that she was half sitting and have laying down. John Henry held himself up by placing his hands firmly on the mattress, conscious of her growing belly. He bit and sucked at her neck as he set a slow but hard pace.

Cordelia moaned at how good it felt, she clutched onto his back as she let him fuck her. "Oh fuck..." she could feel his dick hitting her g-spot. Her knees squeezed against his body as her eyes fluttered.

He brought a hand down to rub at her clit. He was rubbing fast circles on it. "OH! JOHN!...FUCK, DON'T STOP!" Her legs shook as she screamed and moaned through an intense orgasm. She felt him cum inside her with a grunt as she was coming back down.

They both breathed heavily. He moved his hand from her clit, released her neck, and he slowly pulled out of her. He brought his face up in front of hers and she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a quick kiss. She pushed him back and whispered against his lips, “That was so hot.”

He kissed her again and bit her bottom lip, “Yeah, it was.” He got up off the bed, handed her clothes to her, and started getting dressed. She stood up and started getting dressed too. When they her both fully clothed, he pulled her close by the waist and said, “You can bring him to bed with us later.”

Her eyes widened with surprise, “Are you sure?” He answered, “In your room, I don’t want him in here.” She nodded her head as she listened. He continued, “What if he tries to kill me…he’s not strong enough to kill you.” Cordelia quickly replied, “If he even tries to hurt you, I will kill him on the spot.”

She paused and then said, “Are you sure you’re ok with this? I need you to be one hundred percent sure.” He nodded and said, “We can try it once and see how it goes from there.”

“Ok.” They shared a soft, slow kiss.

\--

After dinner, John Henry and Cordelia were in the kitchen area washing their dishes. Michael walked in with his dish, everyone else had already finished up in the kitchen.

“Just the witch I’m looking for,” Michael said as he stepped up behind Cordelia.

Cordelia and John Henry shared a look as they moved away from the sink so Michael could get to it. Michael began washing his dish as Cordelia and John Henry stood in silence watching him. He slowly turned his head to look at them, he focused on Cordelia and asked, “Did you bring my proposition to his attention?”

She cleared her throat and said, “He agreed to it.” Michael’s lips turned up at the corners as he looked at John Henry, “You did?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t try to hurt or kill us.”

Michael turned the sink off and put his dish away. He quickly washed his hands, dried them, and walked over to stand in front of them. He let his eyes blatantly roam over Cordelia’s body. His eyes lingered on her chest as he asked, “Your room or mine?”

His eyes finally met Cordelia’s with desire. Cordelia said, “Mine.” She grabbed John Henry’s hand and took a step closer to Michael and grabbed his hand too. She transmutated them to her bedroom.  

Cordelia had expected it to be awkward at first, but as soon as they were in the room Michael kissed her, softer than he had before. He firmly held on to her waist and pulled her flush against him. She sighed and grabbed his shoulder with one hand and let her other hand go to the back of his head. He licked her bottom lip and she allowed his tongue in her mouth. She moved her tongue against his.

John Henry found it hard to watch them at first. It was weird seeing Cordelia make out with someone else. He wanted her lips on his. He stepped closer to them and grabbed her hand that was on Michael’s shoulder. He pulled her arm down and urged her to turn toward him.

Cordelia broke the kiss with Michael and let John Henry pull her out of Michael’s grasp and over to him. John Henry placed his other hand on her cheek and kissed her hungrily. He let go of her hand to hold onto her hip. Then, he let his hand trail down to grab her ass, causing her to moan.

He took the opportunity to add tongue to find hers eagerly awaiting his. Michael couldn’t help but to feel angry and jealous when they first started kissing, seeing Cordelia with her man. He wanted to be her man, but he knew he was lucky that they agreed to this. His eyes went down to John Henry’s hand on her ass and he longed to replace it with his own.

He started feeling turned on as he heard Cordelia sigh. He looked back up to see that she looked sexy while she kissed, but he’d much rather be the one all over her. He put a hand on her shoulder blade, “Cordelia.”

She opened her eyes while still kissing John Henry and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He opened his other arm up for her, enticing her to step into his embrace. She pulled out of the kiss, took a step closer to Michael, grabbed a handful of his shirt, and kissed him.

Michael held onto her shoulder blade and her neck as he felt her tongue push into his mouth to meet his. Cordelia still had her other arm wrapped around John Henry’s neck while he still had one hand on her ass and his other arm was now around her waist, holding her close, but Michael could feel the same arm pressing into his stomach at how close they all were.

Cordelia found this unbelievably erotic. They were both such good kissers. She felt John Henry’s hand squeeze her ass harder and she moaned into Michael’s mouth. Michael swallowed her moan and then moved his mouth to her neck. He kissed it with an open mouth before biting down and sucking, bringing a sexy moan out of her, only this time he was the one to cause it.

Cordelia leaned her head to the side to give him better access and moaned again. She pulled John Henry to her lips with the arm she had around his neck. She kissed him sensually before biting down on his bottom lip. She got a groan in return.

She gently pushed Michael away and started unbuttoning John Henry’s shirt. When she got it unbuttoned, she pushed it off his arms and let it land in the floor. She grabbed onto one of his shoulders and ran the fingertips of her other hand up and down his chest before leaning her head down and kissing all over his chest. She left a trail of gentle bites and went up and nibbled and kissed at his neck. She let her hand fall down to rub at his dick through his pants. He groaned and grabbed at her ass again, then he grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled away from her to pull it over her head.

He let it land in the floor while Cordelia pulled him into another kiss. She was left in black lacy panties and a matching bra. Michael gasped at how hot she looked, he quickly grabbed one of her hands and pulled her away from John Henry so he could roughly kiss her.

She pulled away and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down off his arms, leaving him shirtless. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled him into her own body with a seductive smirk. He reached up and grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed hard, making her bite her lip.

She grabbed John Henry’s hand, kept her hand on the waistband of Michael’s pants and pulled them both toward the bed with her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and John Henry sat down with her, but when Michael made a move to join them, she put both hands on his upper thighs and said, “No.”

He froze and looked down at her. She was looking up at him with a smirk. He felt one of her hands rub his dick through his pants and he closed his eyes and groaned. He reopened them to see her undoing his belt. He quickly wondered if she was going to go down on him, finally, he’d wanted her to since the first time they had sex and she’d refused.

He was already rock-hard when she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She pushed his pants and underwear below his hips and gently started stroking his dick. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She looked up and batted her eye lashes at him, then she maintained eye contact as she put her lips around the head of his penis and pushed her head down to his length.

H groaned deeply as she moved up and down his dick, swirling her tongue, and sucking. He reached down and grabbed her hair with his right hand. This is what he wanted all along, she was finally giving it to him, and it was even better than he imagined.

She dragged her tongue up the underside of his dick as she stroked him with her hand. She pulled him out of her mouth to half kiss and suck along the underside of his dick before dragging her tongue up and down it. She cupped his balls with her other hand as she pushed her mouth back down around his penis and stroked him.

She was very good at what she was doing, her lips wrapped around him, moving up and down his length, her tongue licking everywhere. He groaned and came in her mouth. She swallowed and licked her tongue around his shaft before licking his head clean. She pulled back and offered him a predatory smile.

“Was it as good as you imagined?” she cockily asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded, pulled his underwear and pants back up, and sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard to recover. Cordelia felt John Henry unhook her bra, she felt goosebumps as he pulled it down off her arms and threw it in the floor.

She turned toward him. His hands and mouth were immediately all over her breast. She grabbed his dick through his pants as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She moaned, “Oh…” as he sucked and barred his teeth down on it. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer.

He started pinched and rolling her other nipple with his hand, sending a shiver down her spine. Her head fell back, and she moaned, “Fuck me…” He quickly stood up and finished undressing. He pushed her back onto the mattress and got rid of her panties. He dropped to his knees, put the balls of her feet on the edge of the bed, and started licking her. “Oh!” she loudly moaned and gripped at the cover with one hand.

John Henry started licking around her entrance and thrust his tongue in. He curled it up against just the right spot and had Cordelia’s back arching off the bed. She moaned again. Then, he licked from her entrance all the way up to her clit and settled there. He flicked it harshly with his tongue, “Oh shit…” she whimpered.

John Henry thought she tasted delicious, he put his hands on her inner thighs to hold her open. He wrapped his lips around her clit, he sucked hard as he made quick circles with his tongue. Both of Cordelia’s hands white-knuckled the cover as her back arched high off the bed. She felt her legs shaking, she screamed, and her orgasm hit her hard.

She pushed herself up into his mouth and let out a string of very sensual moans as she came. John Henry slowed his actions until she relaxed. He went down to her entrance and licked the wetness up. He stood up and wiped him mouth with the back of his hand. Cordelia shared a smile with him and said, “Get up here so I can ride you.”

She scooted back and turned around while he climbed onto the bed. He laid down on her side, the opposite side that Michael was on, with his head on the pillow. She went down to straddle his legs and leaned down to take his hard dick into her mouth with her hand wrapped tightly around the base. 

He laid there and enjoyed the sensation, but he couldn't get the image of her sucking Michael's dick completely out of his head. It was hard, even though he didn't watch it, to know that the woman he loved was doing such intimate things with another man.

He came back out of his thoughts when he felt Cordelia pull her mouth away and crawl up to straddle his hips. He watched as she took ahold of his dick and eased it inside herself. He grunted at how great it felt and reached up to squeeze her sides as she started riding him.

Cordelia let out a low moan as she rode him slowly. Beside them on the bed, Michael watched. He felt an unexpected rush of rage and felt like ripping John Henry's throat out. He saw Cordelia pick her pace up, heard her moans, and John Henry's grunts. He had to take action.

He calmed himself enough so that he wouldn't try to kill John Henry, and then he went over and straddled John Henry's legs right behind Cordelia.

It was a little weird to be on top on him, but he pushed it out of his mind. He grabbed onto Cordelia's left hip, pushed his crotch against her ass, and trailed his other hand around to rub at her clit.

Cordelia moaned louder at how hot the situation was and how good it felt. She stared down at John Henry to see hesitation in his eyes. She choked out, "Is everything o-okay?" She felt so good, it was hard for her to talk. He grunted and said, "It-it’s weird, a-and hard to see you wi-with him."

She stilled on top of him and asked, "Do you want to stop?" He thought about it for a second, he looked down to see Michael still harshly rubbing her clit. He could tell Cordelia was trying to mask a look of pleasure, he was close to cumming himself. He shook his head, "No."

He squeezed her sides to encourage her to keep going. She started riding him fast and she felt Michael kissing her shoulder. She could feel her ass rubbing his boner with every thrust she gave John Henry. Michael gasped against her shoulder and she felt so much closer to orgasm. Michael's hand left her hip to pinch her nipple and it made her back arch. John Henry felt her contracting around his dick. She moaned loudly, "Uhhh....Fuck!" John Henry grunted and came in her.

Cordelia felt so good, she couldn't stop moaning. Michael never slowed down on her clit, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and chest to hold her close as pleasure warmed her whole body. He bit her neck and then whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She shivered and then she started coming back down. Michael moved his fingers away and she took a deep breath as he let go of her and moved to sit on the bed. She lifted herself off John Henry and laid down between them. She quickly leaned over to kiss John Henry to make sure he was ok.

She heard Michael undo his belt and turned to look at him. "Can I have you now, Cordelia?" She was speechless, she'd never seen him ask permission for anything. She nodded her head and he pulled his pants and underwear off.

He threw them in the floor and looked back at her with a grin as he pulled her legs apart and got between them. She reached up to hold onto his shoulders as he entered her. She groaned and felt something dark take her over. She was drawn to the darkness in him, and John Henry be damned from this point on, she was going to set out to make the Antichrist her bitch.

Michael was on top of her, thrusting hard and fast. She wrapped a leg around him and moaned in pleasure. She dug her nails down into his shoulders as the headboard banged against the wall. He leaned down and roughly kissed her before dropping his face to her shoulder to focus on fucking her as hard as possible.

John Henry glanced at them with distaste, he didn’t know why he’d stupidly agreed to this, but Cordelia could be very persuasive, and then he turned his back to them, so he didn’t have to see it. He was sure it’d be over soon enough.

Cordelia reached over and tugged Michael’s hair. He let out a growl and bit down on her collarbone before sucking at nipple into his mouth. “Oh,” she moaned as she arched into it. He sucked hard and bit her, she tugged his hair hard in return. He came and she quickly joined him with an orgasm of her own. 

Michael leaned over and bit at her other nipple, earning a high-pitched groan. He pulled out of her when he started getting soft. He wasn’t done with her though. He sucked, licked, and bit her nipples. Cordelia reached down to stroke his dick until she had him hard again. She pushed on his shoulder, “Get on your back.”  He did as he was told. When she climbed on top of him and he saw the predatory look on her face and the dark glint in her eye, he got chills. He knew Cordelia wasn’t all light magic and flowers like she’d convinced everyone she was, at least not anymore, she wasn’t.

He was excited to see if he could finally get it to come out. She gave him a smile, and if he wasn’t the Antichrist, he’s sure it would be unnerving, like she knew what he was thinking. He offered his own wicked grin and grabbed her hips as her hands went around his throat and squeezed _hard_.

She eased herself down on his dick and started moving up and down on it. He could barely breath, but he managed an open-mouthed smirk. She let go and planted her hands on his chest as she took all he had to give her.

John Henry had his back turned, so he didn’t see the wicked exchange. After he heard Cordelia ride Michael through another set of orgasms, he couldn’t take it anymore. He turned onto his back and looked at them to see Cordelia laying on top of him. They were making out and she was still grinding down into him.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, “Cordelia, you need to stop,” he firmly told her. She opened her eyes and pulled away from Michael’s lips. She looked John Henry dead in the eye and simply said, “No.”

His mouth dropped open. He’d never have agreed to this if he knew he wouldn’t be able to separate them. Anger and hurt hit him straight to his core. This is the woman who told him she loved him less than twelve hours ago and now she was doing this. He quickly dropped her hand and sat up, feeling like an outsider.

Michael kissed the side of her lips before she sat up on his dick. She continued grinding on him. John Henry very loudly and harshly said, “If you don’t stop right now, we’re done!” Cordelia gave him a feral smile and calmly said, “I’m going to do what I want.”

He scowled at her and dramatically pushed himself up off the bed. He quickly gathered his clothes and got dressed. He looked at them in disgust as she started full on riding Michael again. Whereas Cordelia and Michael were focused on each other. John Henry coldly said, “You two belong together,” and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Michael and Cordelia stared into each other’s eyes as they shared a dark laugh.


	15. Ch. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia's behavior is becoming unusual and it's drawing everyone's attention. They don't know what she's capable of anymore.

The next morning, John Henry was still laying in his bed. He'd gotten up to get dressed but laid back down. He was still angry and upset and didn't want to see Cordelia or Michael. He hadn't expected Cordelia to act so cold when he'd asked her to stop last night, he'd never seen her like that.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he called out.

"Cordelia."

 _Shit_. "Go away."

Instead of leaving, she transmutated into his room.

"Damn it, Cordelia!" he exclaimed as he jumped up off the bed. "In case you can't figure it out, I don't want to see you." He started to walk to the door, and he felt her hand grab his. Without looking at her he said, "Go be with Michael."

He felt her other hand grab his cheek to urge him to turn toward her, "Look at me." He finally gave up and turned to look at her. She was softly caressing his cheek now. She said, "I know you're mad, but I want you to know that I meant what I said when I told you I love you."

He couldn't help but get lost in her eyes, there was no trace of the heartless gleam that was in them last night. She was beautiful. He said, "Cordelia, not only did you keep fucking him when I told you to stop, but you were cruel about it. Your whole demeanor changed."

She softened her expression and let both of her arms wrap around his waist. She looked at him with doe eyes, "I know what I did was extremely shitty. I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?" She batted her eyes at him.

He didn't know if she deserved another chance. He tried to pull out of her arms, only for her to tighten them and say, "I can make it up to you."

Before he knew it, she'd unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and her hand was wrapped firmly around his dick. He deeply exhaled and started, "Cordelia, I don't think you..."

She got up on her tip toes and kissed him as she started massaging him. He groaned into the kiss, she was irresistible. She pulled away and sank down to her knees. She pulled his pants and underwear down enough to whip his dick out. She kept one hand wrapped around it as she brought her mouth down on it.

John Henry was putty in her hands.  


\--  


Cordelia transmutated back to her room when she was done blowing him. Michael came out of her bathroom. They shared a smile as he walked over to her. He tried to go in for a kiss and she pulled away to stop him, "I just blew him, so you probably don't want to do that."

He smirked at her as he patted her shoulder, "I take it you have him wrapped around your finger."

She went over and sat down on the bed, "I think so, I don't know, maybe." She grinned and Michael walked over and pushed her down onto her back. They shared a look as his hand disappeared under her dress, he pushed her underwear aside, and pushed two fingers inside.

She bit her bottom lip to quieten her moan. He started thrusting and curling them with every thrust. "I love you," he tells her.

She reached up to hold onto his biceps, "I love you, too," she says followed by a moan.

"What's it like fucking two men at once?" he asked as he pulled his fingers out to pull her underwear down her legs and let them fall to the floor.

She just gives him a dark laugh as he stands up and starts to undo his belt.

\--

A few weeks go by, Cordelia is now six months pregnant. John Henry and she are still in a relationship. They spend every night together, usually in his room because hers reminds him of the threesome. They still have sex at least once a night.

They sit together every evening at dinner. Everyone knows they’re together. Cordelia maintains a close bond with all of her witches despite the darkness she feels growing in her. What everyone doesn’t know is that her and Michael are having a full-blown affair.

Since Cordelia spends every night with John Henry, her and Michael find some way to sneak off and have some alone time every day. Their quickies are usually made possible by telepathy. A majority of the time they have to be quick, but it’s satisfying all the same. It’s not just the sex, they tell each other they love one another. Neither of them know how long they’ll be able to keep it a secret and neither of them really care.

\--  


Another week goes by, Michael breezes by Cordelia, Misty, and Zoe in one of the hallways. Cordelia can hear him begging to her through telepathy, "Please, take me now...meet me in your room?" She suppresses a smirk as she continues walking. 

Just when Michael gives up on her, he hears, "Be there in a minute." He smirks as he transmutates to her room.

Cordelia stops dead in her tracks and feigns a headache. She puts her hands to her temples and lets out a painful whimper. She must be convincing because Misty quickly grabs both of her elbows to offer support. Misty worriedly asks, "Woah, are you okay?"

Cordelia scrunches her face up as she closes her eyes. Then, she reopens them and offers a weak, "Yes." Misty wraps one arm around her back, "No, you're not. You need to go lay down."

When Cordelia looks at her with hesitation, Zoe quickly agrees, "You need to rest so you can stay healthy." Cordelia pretends to ponder the suggestion and then says, "You're right, I'm going to go to my room." Misty sweetly offers to walk her back, but she turns her down and tells her she'll just transmutate.

When she pops into her room, Michael's laying on her bed. "I was starting to think you stood me up." He stands up and walks over to her. She wraps her arms around his neck and his go around her waist, "I had to fake a headache, it took me a couple minutes to get them off my back and convince them I could make it to my room on my own."

He gives her a devious grin before kissing her. When he starts to get handsy and tries to pull her to the bed, she pulls out of the kiss and gasps, "Take me from behind, my stomach's starting to get in the way." She pulls him around so they're standing behind the foot of the bed.

She kisses him hungrily, then pulls back to rip his shirt open and quickly undoes his pants to pull his penis out. He gasps and his hands go up her dress and rip her panties off. He lets the torn material fall from his hands to the floor.

They kiss and she pulls him down to the floor with her. He quickly pulls her dress up over her waist and she turns around. She grabs onto the footboard and leans against it as she feels Michael enter her fully.

He gives it to her rough and uses one hand to play with her clit. It feels so good that neither of them can contain their moans and growls of raw pleasure. They both cum not long after and find their way back to their feet.

There's a knock on Cordelia's door. "Shit," she mumbles and rolls her eyes. Michael gives her a peck on the lips and transmutates out of her room.

"Who is it?" she calls out.

"Queenie and Misty," she hears Queenie answer. She looks down to see the material that was her underwear and buttons from Michael's shirt on the floor. She starts to kick them away but thinks better of it and uses telekinesis to send them to the garbage can in her bathroom. She quickly goes to her bed and lays down under the cover.

"Come in," she calls back.

They walk in and Misty sits down beside her and offers her a cup of tea. She accepts it with a weak smile and a 'thank you' as she sits up and takes a drink. Queenie is standing up beside her bed looking down at her with a strange look.

Cordelia ignores it and Misty asks her, "Are you feeling better?" Cordelia smiles at her sweetly and says, "Yes."

Queenie breaks her silence, "Who were you having sex with in here?" Cordelia looks up at her with faux confusion, "I beg your pardon?" Queenie gives her a look like she's not feeding into the bullshit, "Girl, we heard it, we were standing outside your door for five minutes before we knocked. It sounded pretty intense, but Misty wouldn't let us leave until she checked on you."

Cordelia just gives her a blank look and takes another sip of tea. Queenie continues, "I know John Henry was in the lounge, so if you're going to bang Michael you might want to be quieter next time."

Cordelia can feel anger bubble up inside her, she harshly replies, "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Queenie rudely replies, "Don't use that tone with me when you're obviously full of shit."

That's all it takes for Cordelia to snap. She shoves the cup of tea at Misty, throws the cover back harshly, and jumps up to stand right in front of Queenie. They are virtually the same height, but Cordelia holds an intensity in her eyes that causes Queenie to take a step back.

Cordelia follows her until Queenie's back hits the wall. She stops mere inches in front of her and spits out, "I'm your Supreme, you can't talk to me like that." She steps closer until her stomach and chest are pressed into Queenie. Queenie looks down, and Cordelia leans forward so that her breath hits her face, "Don't question my authority, mind your own business, and fall in line."

Her voice is harsh and cruel and foreign to both Misty and Queenie. Cordelia coldly continues, "Get out of my sight and don't piss me off again." Then, she screams, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Queenie's head falls back to the wall from fear and she stammers, "Y-yes, Cordelia. Please...I want to leave."

Cordelia steps back and calmly says, "Go on, leave." She scurries out of the room and Cordelia turns to see a shocked expression on Misty's face. Cordelia goes back over to the bed and crawls back under the covers. She sits up against the headboard, Misty’s still looking at her with shock.

Cordelia gently places a hand on Misty’s cheek and caresses it. They make eye contact. Cordelia lets her hand fall down far enough so she can stroke Misty’s bottom lip with her thumb. “Why do you look so startled, sweetie? she softly asks.  

Cordelia moves her thumb back to her cheek and Misty asks, “Are you sure you feel alright? That…what you just did… doesn’t seem like you.” Cordelia slowly leans in and kisses the cheek that her hand’s not on. She lets it linger before pulling her lips away and resting her forehead on Misty’s.

She whispers, “I feel great,” letting her breath hit Misty’s parted lips. Cordelia uses her Second Sight, she can tell that Misty’s wet just from being this close to her and that she’s thinking about the times Cordelia let her finger her.

While Cordelia wouldn’t consider herself gay, she looks at almost everything differently now. Misty did please her on those occasions and if she can have the Cajun eating out of the palm of her hand then why not? She whispered, “Take me.”

Misty hesitated, but being this close to Cordelia was intoxicating. She crushed her lips to Cordelia’s, kissing her for the first time ever. The darkness in Cordelia started to flourish as she kissed her back. Misty’s hands went to grab both sides of her head firmly as Cordelia accepted her tongue.

Cordelia could read her mind and she knew what she wanted. She moved her hand from Misty’s cheek to take ahold of one of her hands and bring it down to her breast. She both heard and felt Misty gasp and could hear her thoughts screaming all the things she desperately wanted to do to her.

Cordelia’s hand was still on top of Misty’s and she squeezed the Cajun’s hand, causing her to squeeze her breast. As much as Misty wanted this to happen, she forced herself to pull away completely, she knew something was off about Cordelia. She could sense something dark radiating off her.

Cordelia made sure her voice came out seductive when she asked, “What’s wrong, don’t you want to touch me?” She batted her lashes and Misty felt herself practically melt, but she stood up on wobbly legs, “This isn’t right,” she said barely above a whisper. Cordelia was _very_ enticing, so she made her escape from the room while she still had the chance.

\--

Misty went back to the lounge to see all the witches and John Henry all lost in what seemed like a deep conversation. She went and sat down on the couch beside Coco to see what they were discussing. Queenie was sitting on the couch across from her in tears. Zoe had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and Queenie said, “Somethings wrong with her...” Misty knew she was talking about Cordelia. 

Queenie sobbed loudly. Zoe pulled her closer and she continued, “The look in her eyes was…cold and heartless…and the way she walked up on me…she’s scrawny, but she was scary…I thought she was going to kill me.”

 Misty definitely saw that some of Cordelia’s behavior was very out of character.

John Henry asked, “Wait, why was she so mad at you to start with?” _Uh oh,_ Misty thought. Queenie slowly looked up at him, gave him a look of discomfort, and blurted out, “She told Misty and Zoe she had a headache. When I went with Misty to check on her, we heard her having sex with Michael. When I called her out on it, she went off.”

Misty could sense everyone in the room cringe and the atmosphere get tense. John Henry’s face dropped and her felt pissed. He exasperated, “Damn! What? She was fucking him again?” He put his face in his hands.

Myrtle was sitting on the edge of the couch, vaping. She looked concerned but she shrugged and said, “Our dear Delia did always like the bad boys.”

Misty understood why he was angry, but she felt like it wasn’t really Cordelia’s fault, she spoke up, “Guys, I don’t think she knows what she’s doing. At least, not fully aware.”

Myrtle looked at her and asked, “What do you mean, my dear?”

She replied, “Well, like Queenie said, she was acting strange. She was terrifying.” She paused briefly. Then, “When Queenie left, I was so close to her that I could feel something dark and bad trying to burst out of her.”

Mallory asked, “Did she do something to you too?”

Misty didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want them to know about her feelings for Cordelia, especially not John Henry. She didn’t want them to know about _those_ encounters she’d had with Cordelia either. But, if her instincts were telling her right, and they always did before, she felt like she had to let them know what happened today for Cordelia’s safety.

She finally spoke, “She…um. She kissed me and tried to seduce me.”

Madison practically yelled, “What? Why would she try to have sex with you?”

Misty felt her face turn red as she said, “She knows I have a crush on her and she’s trying to use sex to manipulate me. I don’t know why she’s trying to manipulate me, but she is, she made it clear months ago that she didn’t feel that for me.”

“She’s turning into Fiona,” Zoe said.

“Shit on Fiona, she’s turning into Michael,” Madison replied.

Queenie finally dried her tears and said, “I’m afraid she’s even worse than that.”

John Henry lifted his head, he was teary eyed too, “I saw this darkness in her that you’re talking about. It’s like a switch gets flipped. One minute she seems like herself, she keeps up appearances, and then she’s like a totally different person.”

“It sounds like she’s possessed,” Myrtle thought out loud, “It happened so suddenly.”

Misty replied, “I think it’s the baby. It’s growing and getting stronger every day. Remember when she said she could feel power flowing through her from the baby? It’s dark magic, it’s building and building the farther she gets in her pregnancy. I think she needs our help, but I don’t know how to help her.”

Michael was standing around the corner listening to their conversation. They couldn’t see him. He’d heard everything they’d said. He had to tell Cordelia what they were saying and that they were planning on trying to control her and hold her back. With him, she could be free. He transmutated to her room.


	16. Ch. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia demonstrates how dark she's become.

Michael had finished telling Cordelia what he heard, she kept a calm exterior, but he could see the fire burning behind her eyes. She rolled her eyes and sighed, “They can be so annoying.”

Dinner had started ten minutes ago. They knew they were running late, but neither of them was particularly excited to join everyone else. Cordelia was also trying to get her anger under control. She took a deep breath and stood up from her bed, “I’m ready to go.”

Michael nodded and stood up. They left her room and started walking toward the dining room. Cordelia knew John Henry would be pissed. When they were just outside the doorway, they stopped and could hear them talking.

They heard Aerial’s voice, “Our Supreme can’t keep her legs closed. That’s no surprise, look at who her mother was.”

Madison snarked back, “She likes sex, so what?”

Baldwin shot back, “She’s a whore!”

“Hush your foolishness, you’re missing the point,” Myrtle interrupted. “We think the baby has opened her up to possession. We don’t think she’s truly herself.”

John Henry’s voice was clear, “Something’s definitely changed about her. She might need us to help her.”

Behold said, “No offense John Henry, but you might be better off to separate from her, at least for now.”

What Aerial said next had Cordelia bursting with rage. He said, “We can’t handle both, evil Cordelia and Michael. If it’s the baby causing this erratic behavior, we have to blindside her and cut it out of her. We can’t let this evil whore destroy us.”

Cordelia quickly masked her rage and rushed into the dining room with Michael right behind her. At their presence, you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. They stopped briefly and Cordelia quickly scanned the room to see the only free seats were Michael’s usual one at the head of the table and the one just to his right.

They all looked unsettled by them and Myrtle, who was sitting beside the empty chair that was left for her, pulled the seat out and said, “Have a seat, dear.” She put on a convincing smile and sat down, followed by Michael.

She quickly let him know her plan through telepathy. They stated eating like they didn’t hear anything. Then, Cordelia’s head snapped up to look at Aerial, who was sitting on the other side of the table and down a seat, with Behold beside Michael.

Her gaze had so much rage directed toward him that he looked up at her immediately. He was visibly taken aback. She tilted one side of her mouth up into a sick smirk and asked, “Which one is it, am I evil or am I a whore? I would think it’d take a special kind of person to be both.”

She had everyone’s attention now. He stuttered, “I, uh…I don’t know what you mean.” She put her palms on the tabletop and pushed herself up. When she turned and took a step, she felt Myrtle’s hand grab hers, and she harshly pulled it away. “Delia don’t hurt him,” the older witch pleaded, but she ignored her and made her way around the table. Michael had a wicked smile on his face as he sat back and watched.

Behold looked at her and quickly looked back down at the table, trying to avoid her reaction. She waved her hand, causing Aerial’s chair to scoot back from the table just enough so that she had room to sit on his lap. When she sat down on his right leg, he kept his hands wrapped around the armrests of his chair.

She put one hand on the side of his neck just below his ear, and the other on his chest. She put her face close to his cheek and when he tried to move away, her hand quickly came up from his chest to grab his chin and hold him in place.

Her nose and forehead were pressed into the side of his face. Her breath was tickling his skin. Her voice was laced with seduction, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear, “You know, I was thinking…maybe you want me to be your evil whore.” Her hand went back down to softly lay on his chest.

She continued, “That’s the only reason I can think of as to why I agitate you so much.” Aerial offered a weak laugh and nervously replied, “It’s no secret that I’m gay, I don’t like women.”

Her hand trailed down his abdomen slowly. She could feel him shivering. Her hand gently started rubbing over his crotch. She placed one kiss on his cheek and said, “You want my power. Can you feel it radiating from me?” She could feel him starting to get hard.

She smirked and continued, “The power you crave…the power you’re starving for.” She roughly grabbed his dick though his pants, causing a gasp to come out of him. She could tell he was fully erect. She used a sultry voice when she asked, “Do you want it?”

She massaged him, he groaned and weakly said, “Yes...”

She quickly removed her hand and used telekinesis to bring a knife, from the other side of the table, to her hand. She flatly said, “Too bad.” She brought the knife up and slit his throat.

“CORDELIA!” she heard Myrtle scream, along with a bunch of gasps and startled noises from everyone else. She saw Baldwin jump up beside her and Aerial, Michael commanded him, “SIT DOWN.” He obeyed, and Cordelia watched Aerial grab his throat with panic on his face and gargling noises coming out.

She stood up, as he died. She could feel his blood had splattered across her face. She wiped at it, causing it to smear on her cheek and she turned toward everyone.

Everyone was quiet. Michael proudly said, “Now, that’s what I call a Supreme,” and laughed.

Cordelia dropped the knife on the table. She heard an exasperated Queenie, “Oh my God, Cordelia! You’re turning into a monster!” Then, she felt a sharp stabbing sensation on her forearm, “Ow,” then she pulled her sleeve up to see marks. She knew what they were.

She looked at Queenie to see her stabbing a fork in her arm, causing it to also harm Cordelia. Cordelia quickly wondered how stupid the girl was. She threw her hand up and flicked it, sending the knife, along with some forks, stabbing into Queenie’s upper body. Queenie cried out.

“Cordelia, stop!” she heard Zoe scream in terror. The witches crowded around Queenie. Cordelia saw her go limp, and Mallory checked her pulse, “She’s dead.”

Everyone looked at her in shock and horror, except Michael. Cordelia calmly turned her head toward him, “Destroy her soul, I don’t want them bringing her back.”

Michael’s eyes rolled back. His face started shaking and murmuring. Queenie’s body disappeared before their eyes. Zoe, Mallory, and Coco started crying, while Madison, Misty, and Myrtle looked like they were on the verge of tears.

Misty looked at her and hopelessly asked her, “Cordelia, how could you do this?” Then, she paused with a tear rolling down her face, and said, “You need to let us help you before you do anything else that you’ll regret.”

Cordelia scoffed at her and turned to walk out of the room with Michael following her, not even sparing John Henry a look.


	17. Ch. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Cordelia manages to resurface.

Cordelia was sitting up against the headboard of Michael’s bed, naked. They had just finished a round of sex. Michael was snuggled up to her right side sucking, licking, and nibbling on her nipple while his right arm was draped over her lap and he used his hand to rub her clit.

She was now seven months pregnant. She hadn’t had any outbursts or done anything drastic since she murdered Aerial and Queenie. The reason for it being that everyone had learned to walk on eggshells around her and not to say or do anything that might upset her.

Cordelia’s soft moans filled the air. Michael transmutated to her other side so he could give her other nipple some attention, and his other hand picked up where he left off on her clit. Cordelia groaned. Everything Michael did to her, he always did it like he meant it.

\--

She had gone to her room after her and Michael had finished up. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, alone. She felt the darkness in her abate and tears were freely flowing down her face as she thought about everything she’d done. She’d cheated on John Henry repeatedly with the Antichrist of all people, attempted to seduce her dear Misty, killed Aerial, killed Queenie and had gotten Michael to destroy her soul.

She started sobbing so hard at that last thought that she could barely breathe. She wiped at her face as she tried to get control of her breathing. She needed to get to the witches, she desperately needed their help.  

She made herself get up and she got out into the hallway. She was so distraught that she was stumbling as she made her way to the lounge, she was sure she could find at least a couple of them there.

She stumbled in and saw that Myrtle, Misty, Mallory, and Zoe were in the room. Her sobs were so loud that all of their eyes were immediately drawn to her out of concern. She quickly made her way over and collapsed to her knees just in front of Myrtle.

The older witch leaned forward to wrap her arms around her and pull her toward her. Cordelia clung to Myrtle like a child. “Delia, what’s the matter, dear?” the older witched asked her worriedly. Misty was already sitting beside Myrtle, but the other two girls came over to squeeze onto the couch too to see what was wrong.  

Cordelia leaned her head up off Myrtle’s lap with a tear-stained face and shakily gasped out, “Please, help me. I can’t control myself.” She inhaled deeply and she felt fresh tears fall from her eyes. Myrtle soothingly ran her hand up and down her back as she wiped at her tears again, Myrtle softly said, “Let’s go to your room…he’s not in there is he?” Cordelia shook her head.

Misty stood up to get behind Cordelia, and she helped Myrtle get her up. They all made their way to Cordelia’s room. Both Myrtle and Misty sat down on either side of her on the edge of her bed. They both kept an arm wrapped around her to give her comfort. Cordelia held onto Myrtle’s free hand and rested her head on her shoulder.

Myrtle softly said, “Calm down, dear, you’re only upsetting yourself.” Cordelia finally got her sobs under control and raised her head up. She heard Myrtle say, “The baby’s possessing you.” Cordelia looked up at her and furrowed her brow, somehow, she’d never considered that.

Myrtle continued, “You said yourself that it’s getting stronger every day and providing you with power…the powers are dark. They’re taking you over, dear, they make you dangerous.” Cordelia hadn’t been able to see how dangerous they made her until now. She gasped out, “Maybe you should kill me,” as she pulled her hand out of Myrtles and fidgeted her hands together.

She felt Misty’s hand go to run through the back of her hair, “No, Cordelia. We just need to get you through this.” Cordelia jerkily nodded as she cried and looked over at the Cajun, “But I can’t control what I do, I mean I…killed Queenie and had her soul destroyed,” she whispered the last part.

Cordelia looked up at Zoe and Mallory, they looked extremely concerned for her. Zoe said, “You have all of our support, but I’m not going to lie…I’m afraid of you. I think we all are after seeing what you did to her. Still, it’s not your fault. We love you.”

She gave the girl a weak smile and looked over at Mallory when she said, “You’re like a mother figure to me Miss Cordelia, you’re in a tough situation, but we’ll help you any way we can.”

Cordelia managed to stop crying and said, “Thank you, all of you,” she looked at each of the other witches, “I love all of you and I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done.”

\--

Cordelia was laying in her bed under the covers, which Myrtle had suggested. The other witches were still with her. Zoe, Mallory, and Myrtle were standing in the middle of the room. Cordelia was laying on her side and Misty was sitting beside her on the bed, it was hard seeing Cordelia like that.

The witches had been discussing the most effective way to keep Cordelia from doing anything drastic. They decided that maybe it was best for her to stay in her room the majority of the time until she gave birth. They all knew there was no way to guarantee she would stay put and figured it would be impossible to cage her up when the darkness started rising again.

They didn’t understand how she seemed to be back to herself at the moment and they didn’t know how long it would last. They’d discussed having everyone take turns looking over her.

Misty looked down at Cordelia, “I can stay with you tonight.” Zoe quickly interjected, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, no offense Cordelia but you tried to manipulate her into sleeping with you.” Cordelia nodded and told Misty, “You should go before anything happens.”

Cordelia could hear the other three witches whispering. Suddenly, Myrtle gently asked her, "Delia, do you want us to kill the baby?" All four of them were scared about how she would react, but it needed to be asked. Cordelia just calmly said, "No, what if it's not even the baby's fault, it can't help that it comes from dark magic."

Myrtle just offered her a weak smile and replied, “Ok, dear.” Then, the subject of harming the baby was dropped completely, they didn’t want to push Cordelia over the edge and bring her to a murderous rage again.

While all the witches were still looking at her, Cordelia quietly said, “I’m going to ask Michael to come in here.” She was looked at like she was insane. “Cordelia, he’s the one that caused this whole mess. What could you possibly want with him?” Myrtle asked in disbelief.

“I love him.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Zoe exclaimed. Misty could sense the darkness in Cordelia starting to flare up, she looked over at Zoe and slowly shook her head ‘no’ to warn her to shut up. Zoe’s eyes widened, she immediately understood. Mallory turned to her and said, “Hey, Zoe. Why don’t we go tell Madison and Coco what’s going on?” to give her a reason to leave the room.

They both left, leaving only Myrtle, Misty, and Cordelia in the room. Cordelia looked up at Misty and asked, “Can you tell if it’s a boy or girl?” Misty tried to keep it cool, she didn’t know if the darkness had risen enough to affect her or not. She calmly answered, “Yeah, sit up. I just need to feel your stomach and I should be able to tell.”

Cordelia turned to her back to sit up against the headboard and pulled her dress up over her stomach while still under the covers from the waist down. Misty and Myrtle quickly exchanged a look of uncertainty before the Cajun placed her hands on her stomach. Myrtle went around and sat down on the bed on Cordelia’s other side as Misty closed her eyes and focused.

She could feel a strong hum vibrating her palms, the baby was much stronger than it was when she did this to find out if Cordelia was pregnant or not. She opened her eyes and said, “It’s a boy.” Cordelia smiled. The other two women didn’t know whether the baby’s gender really mattered, they were more concerned about if it would be born truly evil.

Cordelia brought her right hand up and placed it on the back of Misty’s. “That’s great,” she said. Misty gave her a warm smile as they locked eyes. Cordelia stroked her fingertips down to Misty’s knuckles and wrapped her fingers around the Cajun’s index and middle fingers, pushing them together.

She pulled her hand down Misty’s fingers slowly and then back up. Cordelia was still smiling at her and Misty thought she looked beautiful. The Cajun looked down to see Cordelia still stroking her fingers, all she could think about was how much the action reminded her of when her fingers were slowly sliding in and out of the Supreme.

She couldn’t take her eyes away from the sight, she found it to be very erotic and she was getting turned on. Myrtle noticed that Cordelia had her practically drooling over her and gently put her hand on top of Cordelia’s to stop the motion. “Cordelia…” she said softly, “Don’t do this to her. Please, learn how to stop yourself.”

Misty snapped out of it at the older witch’s voice. Cordelia was so intoxicating when she turned the charm on, the Cajun saw once again how it was damn near impossible to reject her. She wasn’t sure she would have been able to resist her if Myrtle wouldn’t have intervened.

Misty could feel the darkness slowly shrinking away, Cordelia must have been fighting against it. Cordelia pulled her hand out from between Misty’s and Myrtle’s, they moved their hands away, and Cordelia quickly pulled her dress back down.

Cordelia had a pained expression on her face as she looked at the Cajun, “I’m sorry…you need to leave before…before we both do something we’ll regret.” Misty nodded and left the room, she had a feeling if she stayed there that she would have her fingers and tongue inside Cordelia at some point. Even though she would love doing those things to the Supreme, she didn’t want to do them under these circumstances. In her mind, she saw it as her sexually assaulting Cordelia and herself being manipulated by something that wasn’t human.

Michael popped into Cordelia’s bedroom. Myrtle looked over at him, “What are you doing here?”

He chuckled “She told me to come. She told me everything that’s been going on with her through telepathy.” He glanced at Cordelia then back at Myrtle, “She’s completely aware and back to her old self right now, and guess what…she still wants me,” he said cruelly.

Cordelia harshly said, “Stop being an asshole.” He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. The two of them shared an intense look that had sexual undertones. Myrtle scooted away from them slightly at the intensity, she could feel the tension between them, and it was making her uncomfortable.

Michael leaned closer to Cordelia while still looking into her eyes and said, “That’s the part of you I love the most, the part that always bites back.”

Myrtle stood up as she felt the tension rising, “I’m going to go to my room if you think you’ll be alright, petal.” Cordelia broke Michael’s gaze to look at her and replied, “Yes, I’m fine. Go if you want.”

When Myrtle left, they quickly undressed each other. Cordelia mounted him and they got completely lost in each other. She whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

His hands gripped tighter onto her back and he roughly said, “I love you too.” It was hard for him to talk as she had him very close to cumming.


	18. Ch. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia talks to John Henry & gives birth.

A couple days later, Cordelia was still feeling like herself. She had felt darkness trying to overtake her multiple times over the last few days, but so far, she’d been able to fight it off. Michael had stayed in her room with her the whole time, the only time Cordelia chanced leaving her room was for dinner. She was afraid that she would snap and kill someone, but she knew she couldn’t stay locked away in her room all the time.

Being with Michael had been great. They’d had many very in-depth conversations, some about how they expected the rest of her pregnancy to go, some about their relationship, and some about how they were going to parent. Cordelia knew he was the Antichrist, but for some reason he made her feel like everything would be ok. He was still his sadistic self, but he’d agreed that he wouldn’t go out of his way to antagonize anyone and that he wouldn’t try to persuade or encourage her to do anything that he knew the real her wouldn’t be ok with.

Today was the day they were both going to rejoin and start interacting with everyone else in the Outpost. Cordelia was going to find John Henry. She went to the lounge to see if he was there, he wasn’t. She walked back into the hallway to see Behold. He lightly said, “Look who finally came out of their cave. I hear you’re feeling more like yourself.”

She offered him a smile, “I am. Have you seen John Henry by chance?” He gave her a disapproving look, “Cordelia, I strongly believe that you should give that man a break and leave him alone. I mean, I don’t want to make you mad, believe me I’ve seen how that goes. But figurately you chewed him up and spit him out.”

Her face fell a little, but she had expected as much, “Actually, I do plan on keeping my distance. I just really need to talk to him first.” He looked at her and finally said, “He’s in the kitchen area.”

“Thank you.”

She walked there and sat him sitting at a table with Baldwin. She went over and when he looked up at her, she calmly asked, “Can we talk?” He exchanged a look with Baldwin, who then got up and left the room, and replied, “Sure, sit down.”

She sat across from him at the small table and said, “I want to start by saying that I’m really truly sorry for everything. I did many things I’m not proud of, I’m sorry that I cheated on you.” There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and then he exhaled sharply and said, “I know that you were being influenced by the baby’s dark magic, but that really hurt. You broke my heart. I know you had sex with Michael at least once before you were caught, how many times was it?”

She felt her heart drop to her stomach at the question. She felt her voice catch in her throat before she said, “It was every day.” She saw hurt flash in his eyes, but his facial expression was angry. Even angry, he still kept his voice down. “Shit Cordelia, I was in your room every night. We fucked every night, what did you do fuck him when I was in the shower?”

She knew he was hurt, it hurt her too knowing that she was the one who caused it. “No, there wasn’t a set time of when I was going to cheat on you.” She kept her voice soft, “Like I said, I apologize. I can’t change it. I wanted to tell you that I think we should keep our distance from each other and just try to be cordial. I don’t want you to hate me.”

He looked down at the table as he wiped his face. He propped his face up with his fist, letting his elbow bare against the table, “I don’t hate you.” He looked up to meet those beautiful big brown eyes, “I couldn’t, I know that you weren’t completely coherent. It wasn’t really your fault.” He paused and took a deep breath, “I still love you.”

Cordelia softly said, “I want you to know that I still love you too…but it’s best if I just let you go. I can’t look at you and know that I’ve hurt you so deeply. I’ll just keep hurting you, I've…had sex with Michael since I've returned to my senses.”

He stopped her there, “So, basically you would’ve ended up cheating on me either way?” He looked very hurt. She gently said, “I can’t say for certain. I’ve never been a cheater, but I was drawn to him.” She shrugged, “We’ll never know.”

“You’re choosing him?” he asked quietly.

This was a difficult conversation. She said, “Our problems won’t go away after the birth, I’ll be tied to him for life. I need to let you go.” She hesitated and added, “I love him.”

He rolled his eyes and let out a laugh lacking any real joy, “You’re fucking joking, right?” She shook her head and he adopted a more neutral expression and tone in his voice. He said, “If he’s who you want to spend your life with, that’s your choice. I’m not going to fight with you two, but it’ll take awhile to get over you.”

\--

Cordelia was nearing the end of her pregnancy, she could go into labor any day. For some reason she had a feeling it was going to happen today. The last two months, she kept the darkness fought off most of the time. There were only a couple instances where she’d almost snapped on Baldwin, but surprisingly, Michael was the one to pull her away and talk her down.

She had thanked him all three times with some super-hot sex, as hot as she could give him while being so pregnant. She was in love with him. From a witch hunter to the Antichrist, yeah, she had some very interesting tastes in men. While no one seemed thrilled about their budding relationship, they’d all learned to accept it.

Cordelia had been in the lounge with Michael, Myrtle, Misty, and Coco. She’d stood up because she felt like she had to pee, and her water broke. She froze and looked down at the growing puddle in the floor. Michael noticed and stood up immediately to put his arm around her lower back.

The other three women quickly got up and rushed over. They let out noises of surprise, then they whisked her away to the infirmary, while Coco went to let everyone know that she was going into labor.  

\--

A few hours later, Cordelia was in immense pain. She was screaming. She was sitting in one of the beds and Michael was standing next to her holding her hand. Misty was sitting at the foot of her bed and Myrtle was standing beside her.

Myrtle whispered down to the Cajun, “I wish there was a spell we could do to ease her pain.” Misty looked up at her and nodded in agreement. Cordelia couldn’t be still, Michael sat down beside her, wrapping his other hand around hers too.

He leaned in close to her ear, “Cordelia, it’ll all be over soon. Hang in there. I love you.” He kissed her temple and felt her grip tighten on his hand as she let out a blood-curdling scream. When she quietened down, Misty gently said, “Hey, look at me. Ya want me to check and see if you’re dilated enough?”  

Since Misty’s gifts were intertwined with life and death, it seemed like she would be the best choice to deliver the baby. Myrtle had made the suggestion to her with reservations. She knew the girl had a crush on Cordelia and that she’d almost been seduced when Cordelia was at her lowest point. Still, the Cajun had agreed. It wasn’t like this was sexual, it was about bringing a life into the world.

Cordelia looked at her and nodded as Myrtle came up to stand beside the head of the bed. Cordelia pulled her dress up just above her knees and spread her legs. She’d gotten rid of her underwear when she’d first been brought to the infirmary. Misty had no experience with child birth, she’d watched animals give birth, but that was it.

The Cajun didn’t really know what she was doing. Before she had time to do anything, Cordelia groaned, “It feels like he’s ready to come out.” Then, a contraction hit her, and she screamed. Michael quickly changed hands and wrapped his right arm around the back of her shoulders for support.

Misty carefully pushed her fingers in and loudly said, “Cordelia, his head is right there! Push!”

Cordelia pulled her torso into her knees and pushed with all of her might. Michael let her squeeze his hand as hard as she needed to as he kept his arm around her. Misty coached her through it.

Screams, blood, and minutes later, Cordelia pushed the baby out. Misty caught him as he came out and laid him on Cordelia’s chest. Misty quickly cut the umbilical cord. Cordelia started crying and laid back against Michael’s arm as she cleaned the baby’s face off with her hand.

Michael looked at the baby and up at Cordelia and smiled. His smile dropped when she didn’t offer one back. He saw that she looked _very_ pale. He put one of his hands onto the baby to help her hold him against her chest, because she didn’t give the vibe that she was strong enough to support the weight.

Misty was still between her legs, trying to clean her up. There was so much blood. She applied pressure with a towel, only for it to soak through. Her hands were covered, she knew there was a problem. She looked up at Cordelia, who’s skin was paler than she’d ever seen it and her eyes had dark bags under them that made them look sunken in.

The Cajun looked up at Myrtle, “Um, Myrtle,” the older witch looked at her with an equally worried expression. “Hand me the stitches.”

Misty quickly stitched her up, Cordelia’s only reaction was an almost inaudible whine. When Misty was done, she tried applying pressure again. She couldn’t tell anything was helping Cordelia. Both her and Myrtle started crying. Michael could tell Cordelia was dying as her head fell to his shoulder.

“Do something,” he spat at Misty with tears in his eyes. He held Cordelia and the baby close as he kissed into her hair.

Back in the open room down the hall from the infirmary, Mallory gasped and said, “Somethings wrong!” She could feel her palms tingling, her power was growing. Cordelia had already identified her as her successor, Mallory knew what this meant. “She’s dying!” She got up and rushed out of the room, everyone followed after her, even the warlocks.

When Mallory burst through the door, she saw Michael lay Cordelia back onto the bed while Misty pulled her legs down and together over top of a big bloody spot and pull her dress back down to its full ankle length. Michael untangled her arms from around the baby and brought him up into his arms. Cordelia’s eyes closed and Myrtle leaned down and kissed her forehead. They were all crying and there was blood everywhere.

Mallory could feel herself continuing to get stronger. She rushed over, “We can’t let her die.” Everyone that followed her gathered in the doorway as she kneeled on the edge of the bed and hovered just over Cordelia’s lips. She put her thumb just under her bottom lip and forced Cordelia’s lips apart. She blew her life force into Cordelia’s mouth over and over as she cried.

She was going to be the next Supreme, so why wasn’t it working? Just when she was about to give up, Cordelia took a sharp inhale and her eyes popped opened.


	19. Ch. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth..

Cordelia’s vision was blurry, but she could make out that Mallory was hovering over her. “Miss Cordelia,” she could hear the girl say. She blinked her eyes a few times until her vision started to become clearer, “Did I die?” Her voice was so weak when it came out.

Mallory sniffled and sadly said, “Yes, but I brought you back right after.” Cordelia reached up and lovingly stroked the girl’s cheek, “Thank you.” She knew what Mallory did was a selfless act, the girl could’ve been the Supreme right now, but she chose to bring her back. She was so proud, she knew whenever the Coven would be left to Mallory, that it would be in good hands.

Mallory smiled sweetly at her. Cordelia heard the baby, her baby, make a noise. She dropped her hand and looked over to see the baby in Michael’s arms. Michael was still sitting beside her on the bed, she immediately reached for the baby, and Michael gently placed him on her chest. Her arms wrapped around him, he was beautiful and healthy.

Cordelia smiled and kissed the top of his head. She loved him unconditionally already and she couldn’t be happier. She heard Mallory say, “Congratulations, he’s beautiful. You’ll be a great mom, Miss Cordelia.” Cordelia smiled at the girl before she went back to stand by the doorway.

“Help me sit up?” she asked Michael. One of his arms went around the back of her neck and the other held to the baby as he helped her sit back against the headboard. It hurt to move. Michael kept his hand on the baby’s back, between where her hands laid, and his other arm moved down to settle around the back of her shoulders. She was glad to have him close. She noticed he’d been crying, it was nice to see that he really did care.

She smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly and chastely. His hand came up from the baby to hold to her chin as he kissed her over and over. When he stopped, he quietly said, “I thought you were gone, I’d wouldn’t have been able to touch you because there’s no way you would’ve went to Hell.”

The baby cried out and Cordelia pulled him closer, they both comforted him. Myrtle slowly sat down on Cordelia’s other side to admire the baby. Cordelia and Michael had already decided on a name, when the baby quietened down, Cordelia asked Myrtle, “Do you want to hold Kade?”

Myrtle took the baby and softly said, “You gave us a scare, dear. Misty was about to try to resurrect you, but our sweet Mallory burst in.” They both looked at Mallory and gave her sweet smiles, Cordelia proudly said, “She’ll be a great Supreme.”

When Myrtle got up, Misty sat down in her place. Michael moved his arm from around Cordelia and Misty took the chance to wrap her arms around her, careful not to get against the baby. Her hands were still bloody, Cordelia noticed and brought one hand up to hold onto her forearm, “Thank you, Misty, for everything.”

While Misty was holding the baby, all the other witches rushed over and offered kind words. “I can’t believe we almost lost you,” Zoe said, “And I’m so happy you finally get to be a mom.”

Madison said, “Yeah, I can’t imagine Mallory being Supreme right now, I intimidate her too easily. You did have a super cute baby.” Madison, Zoe, Mallory, and Coco all took turns holding the baby. Then, they all left the room.

Misty and Myrtle lingered as Behold, Baldwin, and John Henry hesitantly walked over to Cordelia, Michael, and Kade. Cordelia and Michael looked up at them, she warmly said, “You can hold him if you want.” Behold sat down to briefly hold Kade and offer his congratulations. He got up and stepped away, along with Baldwin, who was clearly disinterested.

John Henry met Cordelia’s eyes. She felt Michael’s arm wrap around her waist protectively. She looked over at Michael who gave her a single affirmative nod. She met John Henry’s eyes again and said, “Same goes for you, you can hold him if you want to.” He thought about it then slowly sat down. He held his arms out and Cordelia placed Kade in his arms.

This was weird for John Henry, to be sitting there with Cordelia and Michael, holding their baby. Kade opened his eyes and whined. Cordelia reached an arm over to hold Kade’s hand and comforted him with a soothing voice. Kade calmed down and looked at her. John Henry smiled and said, “He has big brown eyes like his Momma.”

He looked up to meet Cordelia’s eyes again, he still felt a pull to her despite everything and he quickly wondered what it would have been like if Kade would’ve been his baby instead of Michael’s. That was wishful thinking, he couldn’t dwell on it, he handed Kade back over to Cordelia and stood up.

He looked down at Cordelia and said, “I hope you feel better soon, you’ll be a wonderful mother.” He looked at Michael and said, “Congratulations.” Michael nodded and the warlocks, along with Myrtle and Misty, left the room.

\--

Cordelia and Michael had spent the last few hours spending alone time with Kade, after Misty had brought Cordelia some clean clothes and helped her change and use the restroom. They didn’t have any pads or underwear like you would find at a hospital, they had to make do with what they had, so yeah, it wasn’t pretty. Misty also changed the sheets on the bed for her, which they were both appreciative of.

Kade was currently laying on the bed between Michael’s legs. Michael had his hands in front of his own face, blocking Kade’s view. He pulled his hands away, “Peekaboo!” Cordelia felt her heart melt, it was so adorable, even though Kade was so little he just stared at Michael.

Cordelia turned Michael’s face by his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and happily said, “You’re going to be a great dad.”

\--

2 months later, Cordelia and Michael took great care of Kade. Everyone seemed surprised that Michael had stepped up to the plate and actually cared for Kade to the same degree as Cordelia. All the witches and warlocks were glad that Michael was so preoccupied that he wasn’t causing any trouble and that Cordelia seemed to be completely back to her old self.

Michael and Cordelia had barely gotten any sleep since he’d been born, they were exhausted but happy. They were sitting in the lounge with Kade on Cordelia’s lap when Zoe and Madison walked up to them. Zoe said, “We can watch him tonight so you two can get some sleep.”

Cordelia smiled up at them and replied, “Girls, that’s sweet but you really don’t have to.”

Madison said, “Go, get off parent duty for awhile, you could use it.” She smirked and added, “I’m sure Michael wants some alone time with you.” Zoe nudged her arm and said, “Seriously Cordelia, you could use a break.”

“Ok,” Cordelia stood up and handed Kade over to Zoe. Madison looked at him and said, “Wow, he looks just like you. Good thing you’re pretty.”

Cordelia playfully rolled her eyes, “Yeah, thanks Madison.”

\--

Cordelia and Michael went to the bedroom they shared, that used to be solely Michael’s, and laid down on the bed. Michael’s arm was wrapped around her back and her head was on his chest. Michael started playing with her hair with the hand that was already behind her, she loved it when he did that. She placed a leg over top of his.

Her palm was flat against his chest just inches in front of her face, his other hand came around to slowly rub up and down on her upper arm. The longer they laid there, the more they wanted one another. Cordelia finally brought her lips up to find his. It was slow and passionate but quickly filled with desire.

They made out for some time, their lips and tongues moving together exquisitely. Cordelia pulled out of the kiss and whispered against his lips, “I want you.” Michael wasted no time undressing her and undressing himself. He rolled her over onto her back as they started making out again.

They were both more than ready. They’d had sex a handful of times since Kade was born, but they had to be careful to make sure Cordelia was healed enough and they’d had to catch Kade asleep. But tonight, they didn’t have to worry about either of those factors.

They were kissing sensually when Cordelia felt Michael lovingly stroking her breasts. It felt so good just to be able to be intimate with him again. She spread her legs and dropped one hand to hold onto his side while she left the other on his cheek.

She kissed him harder and felt him move so that his penis was grazing against her entrance. He slowly pushed inside, she broke the kiss to lean her head back into the pillow with a look of pure bliss on her face, “AH-.”

He brought his right hand up to softly land in her hair that was sprawled out on the bottom of the pillow and gently let his other hand hold onto her shoulder. He slowly started pushing in and out of her as they looked each other in the eye. Cordelia sighed and when she started to let out a loud moan, Michael kissed her to shush her.

Michael gently bit her bottom lip and pulled away. He was thrusting so slowly, he was making love to her. Cordelia moaned quietly and breathlessly asked, “Why does it feel so good already?” He calmly replied, “It’s been awhile, babe.”

He groaned, it felt really good to be snugly inside her again. He leaned down and started kissing her again as he kept thrusting in and out. He could hear a muffled moan from Cordelia as he felt her push her pelvis up into him trying to get more contact. He groaned again.

He took it upon himself to ease his right hand down between them so he could play with her clit. She gasped into the kiss and her lower body melted into the mattress, ready to take whatever he would give her. Michael moved his mouth over to the side of her neck and settled on a spot.

Cordelia turned her head to allow him better access. She closed her eyes as soft moans escaped her lips. The sucking, nibbling, and licking on her neck accompanied by the slow circles being rubbed into her clit and his penis moving in and out of her slowly were all delicious on their own but putting them together was another level of amazing.

Her hand finally left his cheek and wove its way into his hair. She opened her eyes and moaned again as her back started to arch. “Keep doing that, baby. It feels amazing.” He grunted against her neck as he kept going. He felt her starting to tighten around his penis and it just felt so good, _she_ felt good to him.

“Oh!” she moaned as her back arched more. Her vagina started spasming around him as her orgasm started. “Oh! Michael!” her moan this time was more high pitched. He kept going as she let out some more moans and gasps of pleasure. She bit her bottom lip at how satisfying it was. She released her lip and moaned one last time, “Ohhhh…”

She relaxed as Michael kept thrusting into her. He released her clit and neck and let his face fall to her shoulder. She felt her body tingle a few times at the aftershocks. Michael grunted and groaned. He quickly pulled out of her and came on the bed with a groan.

Neither of them wanted another baby so soon. He got his breathing under control and Cordelia pulled him down into a quick kiss before he laid down beside her. Cordelia rolled over onto her side and cuddled against him much like she had been doing before they started having sex. They stayed like that a few minutes until Michael pulled her up into a kiss and then encouraged her to get on top of him.

She slowly started riding him until they finished, ending up entangled and sweaty.

They had sex two more times until they decided to give it a rest. They both loved the way they made each other feel and they took advantage of the chance to feel that again. They laid there cuddled together and gushed over Kade for a good hour before they fell asleep.


	20. Ch. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little rocky..

Cordelia and Michael were in their room arguing while Myrtle, Misty, Mallory, and Coco were all taking care of Kade and playing with him in one of the empty rooms along the same hallway. Michael and Cordelia were full on screaming at each other. The witches could hear them.

Coco nervously said, “Do you all think we should move so that Kade can’t hear them? They’re pretty loud.”

Myrtle stood up then reached down to get Kade from Misty’s arms, “Let’s head to the lounge so we’ll be out of earshot.”

Back in Cordelia and Michael’s room, he screamed in her face, “You piss me off so much!” He grabbed at her upper arms roughly, a little too roughly. Cordelia screamed, “Get off of me!” She jerked her right arm loose and slapped him hard across the face. His face flashed white while his eyes went full-on black, his demonic face.

Cordelia didn’t flinch, he didn’t scare her. His face was back to normal in seconds. He roughly grabbed her right arm again, with her left arm still firmly in his grip. He walked her back and pushed her against the wall hard, resulting in a very audible **_THUMP_**.

In the other room, the witches could all hear the slap and thump against the wall. Mallory worriedly asked, “Should we go see if Miss Cordelia needs help?” Myrtle looked around sadly and said, “I’m afraid she has to live with her own choices, dear. Our sweet Cordelia has a habit of picking the wrong men.”

Cordelia stared into Michael’s eyes angrily. He pulled her forward and thumped her back into the wall again. “OW, STOP IT!” she screamed with rage. She channeled all of her energy into making her fingertips fire-hot, she reached up and grabbed both of his forearms. He quickly let go and jumped back at the burns. “AW, SHIT!” he screamed followed by Cordelia giggling at him tauntingly.

Misty looked in the direction of all the noise, “Shit, they’re getting out of hand.” Myrtle quickly stepped out into the hallway, “Let’s go before this child hears anymore.” The other three followed her as they walked to the lounge. They were all worried about Cordelia. Mallory quietly said, “That sounded super unhealthy.”

Michael stepped closer to Cordelia, they stared each other in the eye with equally steely expressions. Cordelia’s back was still against the wall, Michael took another step forward and his body was now pressing against hers.

Still staring into each other’s eyes and the warmth of one another’s bodies made their anger dissipate. Their heavy breathing was now due to a very different feeling. They could feel the tension building by the second. Cordelia’s nipples hardened, she could feel Michael’s chest rubbing against them through their clothes.

Michael pushed his pelvis into her a little more so she could feel the bulge in his pants rub her lower stomach. Cordelia let out a low moan. Suddenly, Michael had a hand on the side of her face, a hand on her waist, and flung his lips onto hers. Cordelia’s hands went to the back of his head and she kissed him back forcefully and hungrily.

They pulled apart panting and quickly discarded each other’s clothes. Michael reached down and hooked his arms behind each of her knees and pulled her up. Cordelia held onto the back of his shoulder and her other hand wrapped into the hair at the back of his head. They quickly kissed before Michael jerked her down onto his dick.  

“OHHH!” she screamed, the penetration was so deep that it was laced with pain. Michael loudly grunted at the force he was creating between them. He pulled her up and jerked her back down on his dick over and over. “Michael…” she whimpered, it felt _great_ to both of them.

He grunted again and again as he worked up a sweat. He pushed her back and held her firmly against the wall, her legs still folded up in his arms, as he pounded into her. Cordelia let the back of her head rest against the wall, her lips were parted, and her eyes kept fluttering.

“Michael…Michael…” she kept whimpering his name over and over as each thrust felt better than the last. She could feel her end coming soon. Michael leaned his face down to her neck and started sucking on her sweet spot. “Ohhhh…ohhhh… _Michael_ …” her whimpers were becoming filled with more desperation. He bared his teeth into her skin lightly as he continued sucking.

The other witches had told Madison and Zoe about what they’d overheard. The two girls decided to walk past their room to see if they could hear them fighting, Zoe out of concern, and Madison out of being nosey. They walked halfway down the hall and they could already hear Michael’s grunts and Cordelia’s whimpers along with some thumping against the wall.

The two girls exchanged a look. Madison got a shit-eating grin on her face as they stopped right in front of their door, she said, “Sounds like they made up.” Zoe replied, “Yeahhh…” she dragged the word out not really knowing what to make out of the whole situation. They heard a very prominent, almost sob, of “ _MICHAEL…”_

Cordelia pulled his hair around her hand tight and clung to the back of his shoulder as she felt her body tightening around him rhythmically. She felt like she was gasping for air that she couldn’t quite reach. Every nerve ending in her body was alive as pleasure rushed through her in waves. It was so _powerful_ …

She finally came back down as Michael came in her **_HARD_** with a loud grunt.

Madison and Zoe looked at each other again. The corner of Zoe’s lip turned up and Madison still had a shit-eating grin on her face as she said, “Oh my gosh! No wonder Cordelia chose him if the dick game’s that good!” Zoe grabbed her hand as she rolled her eyes and said, “Come on, let’s go before they come out.” They disappeared down the hallway and walked into the lounge.

There sat everyone, Myrtle, Misty, Coco, Mallory with Kade in her lap, John Henry, Behold, and Baldwin. The warlocks had been clued in to wait the witches had overheard earlier. Behold asked the girls, “Is World War 3 still going on?”

Madison smirked, “They were banging it out in some super steamy make up sex from what we heard.” She glanced at Zoe, nudging her arm, and continued, “It sounded like Cordy could barely contain herself.” Zoe noticed the expression on John Henry’s face, she saw that he tried to play it cool, but she could tell that he was still upset over the whole Cordelia/Michael ordeal. She nudged Madison’s arm back, “Stop,” she whispered.

Back in their room, Cordelia and Michael had separated and were now putting their clothes back on. When they were fully dressed, Cordelia gently placed her hands on either side of his face. She looked him in the eye and said, “This can never happen again, ok? We can’t get violent during arguments. You understand?”

Michael nodded before saying, “Yes, I’m sorry.” He leaned in while placing his hands on her hips and gently kissed her. Seconds later he pulled away and said a heartfelt, “I love you.” She smiled brightly at him, “I love you, too.”

They made their way to the room the witches originally had Kade in to find it empty. “Guess we were so loud they left,” Cordelia said slowly as she turned around. She knew they must have heard them screaming at each other and probably left before they could hear the sex noises, she hoped anyway. She knew they could never let Kade hear them fight like that.

They walked to the lounge, assuming they were in there. They were right. Cordelia went to get Kade from Coco and sat down beside her in the free space that was left on one of the couches. Michael sat down on the couch arm beside them as Cordelia started cooing at Kade.

Cordelia could sense eyes on her, she glanced up. Madison smirked at her and she saw Behold giving her a knowing look. Her eyes fell on John Henry, who wouldn’t look at them, but she could tell he looked hurt. She turned her attention back to Kade.

\---

Later, Michael took Kade to their room to change him. Myrtle pulled Cordelia aside in one of the hallways. Cordelia saw that Myrtle looked worried. The older witch met her eyes and gently said, “Delia, we heard you fighting and from what we heard…it sounded like it got physical.” She paused and waited for Cordelia to deny it, but she didn’t.

Myrtle continued, “My dear, you don’t have to put up with that. I know you put up with a lot from Fiona and Hank, you don’t have to do that again, not even because you have a child with him.” She lovingly stroked Cordelia’s cheek, “Be careful not to put yourself in that kind of torture. Think about Kade.” She paused and then said, “I love you, Cordelia, remember that. I only want what’s best for you and Kade.”

Cordelia nodded, she felt herself starting to get emotional, but she held it together. She placed her hand on the back of Myrtle’s and said, “I love you, too. We talked about it after it happened.” Myrtle offered her a weak smile and brought her hand back to herself. Then, they both walked down the hallway.


	21. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :)

8 months later, Cordelia and Michael still argued every now and then like any couple, mostly about their parenting decisions, but it never got physical again. Cordelia was beyond relieved about that. They were able to talk through their issues and they always had extremely hot make up sex, if not right after, then later that night. Sometimes it wasn't possible right after because of Kade. When they had disagreements in front of him, they never raised their voices.

They both had a strong bond with Kade, and one with each other. Kade was hitting all his milestones like any other child would. He'd been crawling for some time, he was standing on his own, and he called Cordelia and Michael "Mama" and "Dada". They were both very protective of him and had him spoiled, even though Michael wouldn't admit that he spoiled him.

\--

Cordelia was feeding Kade at a table in the kitchen area when Coco sat down beside her. Cordelia offered her a welcoming smile as she gave Kade another bite of food. Coco enthusiastically greeted him and poked at his little hand, resulting in him giggling and grabbing her finger.

Both witches laughed and then Coco looked up at Cordelia and said, "I need to talk to you about something." Cordelia's smile fell at her serious tone, "What's wrong, Sweetie?" Coco licked her lip nervously before looking down and then meeting her eyes again. Cordelia waited patiently and she finally said, "John Henry and I have this mutual attraction... we've been spending some time together and we want to start a relationship. We both wanted you to know and I thought I should be the one to tell you."

They were both quiet while Cordelia gave Kade another bite. Cordelia looked back into her eyes and said, "Um, ok." Coco asked, "Are you ok with it?" Cordelia replied, "You don't need my permission." She paused and added, "I'm happy for both of you. It's a little weird, but I'm sure that's because I just found out. You both deserve to be happy." She smiled, Coco asked, "Are you sure?" Cordelia nodded and the other witch smiled back at her.

\--

At dinner that night, Michael got everyone’s attention and directed it toward Cordelia. She made the announcement, “Two days from now we’re going to venture outside of the Outpost. We are heading back to New Orleans, all of us.” They had all been discussing going out into the real world for a few months, so that wasn’t the part that was surprising.

Baldwin spoke up, “Why do you want us warlocks to go?” Cordelia looked at him, “There is no longer a divide. We’re in this together. Do you really want to stay here alone with Behold and John Henry?”

“Gotta admit she has a point there,” Behold said sassily to Baldwin.

Cordelia said, “Everyone be prepared. We’ll face some setbacks, there’s no doubt about that, but we have our magic and each other.”

\--

7 years later, they all lived in a huge mansion that they were able to build, similar to Miss Robichaux’s Academy. On their journey, they had encountered several dozen people who were sick from the radiation. They were able to nurse most of them back to health and bring them to New Orleans.

They didn’t live in the mansion with the witches and warlocks. Instead they had all built a second mansion and they resided there. The two mansions were within walking distance to each other and the residents regularly interacted with the witches and warlocks.

Coco gave birth to her and John Henry’s daughter 5 years ago. Her name was Anastasia. Michael and Cordelia were still together and Kade was now almost 8 years old. He had already started showing his magical abilities. Cordelia had started teaching him about potions and he could already transmutate and read minds.

Kade often got into trouble with his parents for picking inappropriate times and blurting out what some of the witches or warlocks would be thinking to embarrass them. One of the most inappropriate thoughts that he disclosed were Baldwin’s rather sexual thoughts about Michael. They had all been eating dinner together, something they all still did, Kade had screamed, “EW, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT TO MY DAD?”

Then, Kade proceeded to blurt out what he’d heard. Baldwin had gotten up and left the table, while Madison snorted very loudly. Cordelia had pulled Kade away and explained to him that he shouldn’t reveal other’s private thoughts. Both her and Michael had scolded him pretty frequently because he loved using his ability to put everyone on the spot.

When he would get in trouble, he would use transmutation to try to get away. Cordelia would end up catching him. She had been very firm with him and she even resorted to spanking him a couple of times. Kade finally learned not to act like that, so now he rarely caused trouble with his transmutation and mind reading abilities.

Michael had pulled Cordelia aside over a year ago and told her about how he saw many similarities in Kade to how he was. He was showing signs of dark magic along with light magic. Both of them had been working with him, teaching him not to use his dark magic and how to manage it so that he wouldn’t hurt anybody. They knew that would be a lifelong process, even Michael still struggled with not using his evil powers anymore.

Zoe was in a serous relationship with one of the residents of the other mansion, often staying the night with each other and talking about their future together. Madison had slept with a few of them. Mallory seemed focused on her own abilities, Myrtle seemed content in taking on a grandmother role to both Kade and Anastasia, and Misty wasn’t interested in starting a romantic relationship with anyone.

The Cajun loved playing “Auntie” to the kids. Her relationship with Cordelia was back to how it was before everything that happened in the Outpost, something both of the witches were ecstatic about. Everyone all became like one big family, there wasn’t even any ill feelings between John Henry and Cordelia or Michael anymore. Coco and John Henry really seemed to be good for each other.

\--

Michael’s arms went around Cordelia’s waist, “Let’s make the most of this.” They were standing in their bedroom, it was only 8 o’clock and Myrtle had offered to keep track of Kade and then put him to bed. The usually couldn’t get him to sleep until midnight, resulting in both of them being exhausted by bedtime. They had a few extra hours and they both already knew how this was going to go.

Cordelia brought her hands up to his biceps as their lips meshed together for a passionate yet hungry kiss. Their tongues started to work against each other, and Cordelia soon found herself on her back on the bed with Michael on top of her. They rushed to undress each other, and he was already spreading her legs.  

She was already wet from Michael catching her alone in one of the rooms earlier and teasing her breasts. She reached down to stroke his already hard penis. He was already ready for her, but she wanted to feel that thickness in her hand first. He quietly growled at her and looked at her like he wanted to eat her alive.

He reached his hand down and brushed hers away before bringing her right leg up to wrap around his hip. He held her leg firmly in place and rammed into her. Cordelia let out a loud, almost painful, moan and Michael growled at her more intensely this time. He put his free hand palm down on the bed beside her to hold himself up as Cordelia gripped onto his sides.

He rammed into her over and over. The headboard banging into the wall so loudly that they were sure everyone on the floor could hear it. Cordelia groaned, his penis filling a part of her that was in desperate need. He leaned down and harshly bit at her collarbone before going to her neck to bite and suck just as harshly.

Her right hand went up to grab the back of his head to hold him in place. “ _Fuck, Michael…_ ” she whined, he knew her neck was sensitive. He fucked her relentlessly, stopping just shy of orgasm for both of them. It was almost impossible for him to stop and her desperate whine that followed didn’t help. He used transmutation, and in the blink of an eye he was sitting up against the headboard and Cordelia was straddling him.

He was still deep inside her. She ground down once to feel the change and lightly moaned. He grabbed her hips to hold her still, feeling like he was going to cum at any second. He groaned out, “Wait, I want to drag this out.” Cordelia kissed his lips hungrily and pulled back to whisper, “We can always have sex again.”

That was true, he never had a problem getting hard for her. He nodded once and said, “Ride me.” Boy, did she ride him. She went to town on him. She gripped the top of the headboard with one hand, it was still banging furiously into the wall, and Michael’s shoulder with the other. He wrapped his arm around her lower back and reached down with his other hand to rub her clit. Minutes later, Michael grunted viciously as he came in her. Seconds later she joined him. She was loud as she came.


End file.
